Drowning in Denial
by Noche-Locura
Summary: A confession by Naruto which he rejects, just as the way he had rejected their friendship. A story of how Sasuke slowly and painfully overcomes his denial to realise his own true feelings. NaruSasu, KyuubiSasu, Non-con rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi and swearing. Spoilers for anime viewers. Heavy smut in later chapters. For now, lemon-filled.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N:** I wrote this somewhere in between the manga, so there will be some spoilers, but as I didn't follow the manga too closely, there might be certain loopholes. So don't berate me for any wrong situations! Thoughts are in _italics_. Oh and I do want to thank my precious reviewers for my previous oneshot, which was my very frst fanfic,. if you all are reading this new story. There will be no continuation, for that, it was purely a PWP oneshot, so sorry to UchihaUzumaki baby. Cheeter, I'm so happy you loved it though it was NaruSasu. I might try my hand at SasuNaru one day, but I am not fond of the pairing so the story might turn out gross. Oops. And, DarkMiko13, I loved the butt part too! XD

* * *

Naruto pushed Sasuke deeper into the ground, his breath in short, rapid puffs that blew hot and moist on Sasuke's face. "You bastard! When will you ever come to your bloody senses! Itachi is dead! Come back to us!" Naruto managed to yell despite his ragged breathing, his voice hoarse and cracking. 

Sasuke stared up at his crimson red glare, knowing full well his own eyes were a deep shade of blood as well. This situation was uncomfortably familiar, reminiscent of their previous battle in the Valley of The End. Naruto's palm dug deeper into his chest, and he quickly shot out to grab at the sharp claws that pierced at his bare skin.

"Usuratonkachi." He blurted out, annoyed at his old nickname for Naruto that rolled from his tongue so swiftly, smoothly, as if he had been saying it all the while. He tried to remove the hand that was obstructing his breathing passage, to no avail. Naruto had grown stonger, and more determined. He hadn't thought that it would be possible for Naruto to grow even more determined, but apparently he had thought wrong.

"Answer me. Why do you refuse to return?" Naruto growled, seemingly uncaring that Sasuke's chest was bleeding rapidly from his claws. Sasuke turned his head away. His vison was blurring, and he knew it was from the lack of oxygen and loss of too much blood, but he would rather die than admit it to Naruto.

"Look at me and answer!" Naruto almost shrieked as he finally removed his death hold on Sasuke and pulled him up, twisting his yukata in a bunch. Sasuke still kept his head turned. He didn't like to look at Naruto's eyes, not when they had slit pupils. It was as if the monster had taken hold of Naruto. Yet he knew Naruto was still in control of himself. For only Naruto would care so much that he return to Konoha, he thought wryly.

"Don't just keep quiet! Sasuke! Sakura misses you so much! Kakashi-sensei too! And I—! We miss you! Come back!" "What had Naruto wanted to say before he cut himself short? That he misses me too? How typical." Sasuke thought, bemused.

"You know it's impossible. The whole village regards me as a traitor now. I can't go back. Besides, I still have my own team mates. I need to find them now." Sasuke snapped, having regained some strength without Naruto's death grip suffocating him.

"Your team mates!? Aren't we your team mates!?" Naruto growled, totally missing his main argument. Sasuke almost sighed. He shouldn't have added that point.

"You were my team mate. But you are no longer. Naruto, go back home."

Naruto instantly tackled him, flinging the both of them back to the dusty ground, making Sasuke choke at the heavy weight on top of him and his eyes mist over with the dust and sand that clouded around them.

"Then, am I still your best friend, as you had once told me, three years back, or— or am I just nothing, as you had so recently said to me when you're with Orochimaru?" Naruto ended the question in a strangled whisper.

Sasuke gazed up at him, stunned. He didn't know what to say. There was no motive in saying anything like that to Naruto. In the past, he had the motive of saying that Naruto was his best friend as he had needed to— needed him for Mangekyou Sharingan. Then he had said that Naruto meant nothing to him, mainly because Orochimaru was present. Now that they were alone, his mind was in a whirl. Naruto had been the one who always wanted to be close to him, even if he didn't want to, Naruto was the one who had the most interactions with him, they fought together, ate together, saved each others' lives. Naruto meant a great deal to him, but he couldn't just admit it without any reason that Naruto was most likely, still his closest friend. It was something only girls would do. Why was Naruto always so insistent in areas where emotions are concerned? Finally he answered, smirking at Naruto's anxious face, in a weird contrast with his blood red eyes that spoke of evil.

"You're such a girl."

Naruto growled in frustration, and punched his face hard. Sasuke stared at the dry ground, knowing the tear that slid from his eye was not because of sadness, devastation. He had long lost feelings like that ever since Itachi killed his family. He tasted metal in his mouth. Blood.

"Why can't you just tell me straight?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke licked his dry lips, wincing at the bitter blood that pooled at the corner of his lip where Naruto had punched, noting absently that Naruto's slit pupils followed his actions.

"Is it painful?" Naruto asked, his tanned face scrunched in concern. Sasuke could have laughed if he could, but his ribcage was plausibly too damaged for him to take the risk. Why does Naruto care so much for others?

"Get off me." Sasuke said quietly.

"No. I won't let you go again." Naruto persisted. And asked that stupid question again.

"So am I still your best friend?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke replied shortly.

"Yes it does dammit! Sasuke you can't leave me— us again! I won't let you!" Naruto yelled, his tears dropping onto Sasuke's face. The slit pupils looked almost humane at that point, softened by the tears that sparkled in the rays of the setting sun. Sasuke reached out to brush away the tears instinctively, the droplets cool and moist against his skin. Naruto stared at him in amazement, his mouth slack in shock. He would have stared at himself in amazement if he could. What had driven him to do that?

He retrieved his hand in a flash, mumbling, "Well you were dripping onto my face."

Naruto caught his wrist, muttering in frustration, "Teme, why do you still bother to hide your feelings with me?"

Sasuke glared at him, "I don't!" he snarled.

Naruto ignored his words, and asked, "Sasuke… do you… miss m— us?" Sasuke spun his head away again. Silence hung in the air, heavy and oppressive. Why was Naruto asking him pointless questions?

"Ok! Ok! Do you miss me?" Naruto finally bellowed into the pale ear that faced him.

"You?" Sasuke whispered, his voice faltering as he gazed up at the older face of Naruto, solemn and anxious, fearing this question. He finally noticed that Naruto had lost much of his baby fat from when they were twelve. His heart seemed to pulse much faster at this question he never anticipated Naruto would ask. And he seemed to be burning up, especially at his face. Didn't Naruto realise he was getting sick? Wait… Naruto's face was a flaming red, a stark contrast to his tanned neck.

"I… I…" Sasuke said dumbly. This question had thrown him off track. All the calmness in him seemed to have deserted his body. Naruto appeared to give up waiting, for suddenly he closed in on Sasuke, and Sasuke quickly shut his eyelids in preparation for another blow that he had no strength to block.

"Don't kill me when this is over." Naruto breathed close to his mouth, and there was a slight pause for a moment before he felt a foreign pressure on his lips, soft but slightly chapped. He opened his eyes, feeling disoriented. What did Naruto… He stopped short at his thoughts when he realised he was staring at Naruto's tightly shut lids, the long dark blond lashes that he had never once noticed brushing his cheeks. Subsequently he halted his breathing as well. It seemed like an eternity before Naruto shifted a little, and he begun to relax, thinking Naruto was going to end this weird incident.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned into his closed lips and his eyes widened. Wasn't Naruto going to get up? A sudden wetness flicked across his lips, and for a brief second he thought it was his imagination. But the wet intruder flicked once again, this time probing past his immobile lips to his teeth.

"Na—" Sasuke opened his mouth to question Naruto, only to have this wet slimy thing violate his personal space. He gasped when he realised it was Naruto's tongue, allowing more access for it to ravage his mouth. It slid across, slick and wet, caressing his tongue, attempting to entwine it, before it pressed against the roof of his mouth, sending an automatic shiver down his body. Naruto pressed down on him heavier, still kissing. It was then he felt a hardness on his stomach, and he swiftly put up his hands to push Naruto off.

"You… You…" Sasuke panted, as he jabbed a trembling finger towards Naruto's direction. He could still taste Naruto now. It was different from the past. No longer the taste of miso ramen, but there was something underlying that was so familiar… that belonged solely to Naruto and no one else.

Why did he still remember Naruto's taste? _'I must be going crazy.'_ Sasuke thought frantically, his mind on the teetering edge of insanity.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry… but… I think I love you more than as a friend." Naruto announced mournfully, his eyes back to the brilliant blue Sasuke remembered, this time downcast. Sasuke touched his lips gingerly, jumping slightly at the wetness that didn't belong to him. This final statement fell like thunder all around him, resonating in his mind over and over again.

"You… love— me?" He asked dumbly, almost choking at the word love that sounded alien to his ears.

"Yes. Don't kill me!" Naruto swallowed almost visibly as he attempted to scramble away from him, reminding him for a split second, of the idiocy of the past Naruto. A sudden thumping noise interrupted them and they both whipped their heads to look at the source, each secretly relieved with the distraction. Sasuke, however, was decidedly not as happy when he found out the source of the distraction.

"Karin—! Suigetsu! Juugo!" Karin had fallen into a faint at the thorny bush side, with Suigetsu was standing sheepishly with the huge sword on his shoulders. Juugo towered behind Suigetsu, his mouth gaping in shock.

"Er well. I see we're interrupting. Didn't know you're erm, into guys, Sasuke. Though I should have known, looking at how you blatantly refused this bitch's advances." Suigetsu smirked, displaying his tiny sharp fangs.

Juugo quickly dragged him and Karin away, "Sorry, we'll get back to you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, relieved that he had another emotion to call upon. "Look at what you did! How am I supposed to face them now?" He hissed angrily, certain that his face was scarlet in embarrassment.

Naruto scratched his head stupidly, and proffered, "Sorry?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering darkly, "Usuratonkachi." Then he hastily stood up, glaring down at Naruto.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto panicked, and was in front of him once again a flash. "Sasuke! Don't you even feel the slightest bit for me? As a friend?" He burst, grabbing Sasuke's arms in an iron-grip.

"Naruto… Just let me go." Sasuke said calmly, though his inner self was a shattered mess of swirling turbulence of emotions.

Naruto pulled him into a tight hug, whispering to his hair repeatedly, "Don't leave me again…" Sasuke could have broken down then. He had no more strength to fight against Naruto's endless stamina and determination. It would be so nice to just collapse in his arms for once and just allow him to bring him back to Konoha. Fighting Itachi was enough. Yet Naruto had to continue pushing him to the teetering edge of insanity. He was about to fall into the abyss of Itachi's Mangekyou swirls that pooled like crimson lava in his mind.

"I need to return to them." He finally said flatly.

"No I won't allow you to!" Naruto shouted as he claimed Sasuke's lips once again, this time wasting no time in pushing his tongue down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke tried to pry him away, resulting in their descent on the hard ground beneath them as they continued their conjoined struggles of opposing purposes, one to push the other away and the other, to cling on. Naruto finally left his lips but began kissing his jaw, down to his exposed neck and finally licked his curse seal. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut at that very moment, hearing a weird noise emitting from him that sounded mysteriously like a deep-throated moan as he clutched hard at Naruto's jumpsuit. It felt totally… different from Orochimaru's bite. Naruto nibbled and suckled, for so long and hard Sasuke was sure it would leave a mark.

"Ugh… Naruto… ahh!" These incoherent words jumbled out in a heap from his mouth when he tried to stop Naruto. Naruto's hands drifted down to tweak at his nipples, fondling them into hardness as he continued ravaging Sasuke's pale neck.

"Sasuke, you're beautiful." Naruto whispered huskily whilst nibbling his collarbone. Sasuke's eyes snapped open at that comment, and a fist shot out to punch Naruto's cheek.

"Oww! What was that for?" Naruto shouted as he shrank back and dropped Sasuke in shock.

"I am not a fucking woman." Sasuke snarled, his dark obsidian eyes flashing.

"I didn't say you were idiot!" Naruto growled, clutching his swollen cheek.

"You said that I'm— I'm beau—!" Sasuke stopped himself, feeling a heat rushing up his neck.

"Oh. Right. But it applies to both genders!" Naruto argued.

"Forget it. And don't ever touch me again. I'm leaving." Sasuke turned on his heels and took flight.

"Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi and swearing. Spoilers for anime viewers.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N:** I'm terribly depressed. Scratch that, I'm SUICIDAL. 0 reviews. I know this plot is waaay too predictable, but PLEASE someone at least tell me if this story is worth continuing. If it's not, I'll just have to take it down.

* * *

He landed softly on his feet, barely making a slight disturbance on the dusty ground. "Let's go." He told his team members. Suigetsu merely gave an annoying smirk once again, and aimed a finger at Sasuke's neck.

"Now what do they call that, eh Juugo? A lovebite?"

Karin stared at his neck in mute horror, her pale face turning a ghastly white. "You and that guy…" Her words faded away as she looked past him, her eyes hardening in fury.

"I'll kill him." She announced darkly.

"Sasuke! Come back!" The annoying voice reached his ears once again.

'_Damn I thought I lost him. He never gives up, that usuratonkachi.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, covering the mark on his neck in irritation.

"Don't bother about him. Let's just go."

"Go where? You've already achieved your goal. And your loverboy is so determined to chase you back." Suigetsu grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke leapt of the hard sandy ground, not heeding whether they followed, for he had to lose Naruto. Now. Not surprisingly, they tagged behind him.

"So what are you going to do about him? He's been following us for quite some time." Suigetsu grumbled, when he realised that his teasings couldn't get any rise out of the stoic figure in front of him.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun, just say the word, and I'll gladly dispose that molester for you!" Karin added passionately.

Sasuke's eyes twitched at that word. "Molester? Do I look like some damn wimp who gets molested?" He blurted out, and almost clamped his mouth in horror at his outburst.

"No! Sasuke-kun I didn't mean that! I mean, what he did to you wasn't consensual right?" Karin pleaded.

"No it wasn't." Sasuke hissed.

"Ah… then you were molested." Suigetsu crowed.

Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eye, and stopped. "I wasn't." He spat, gripping Suigetsu's clothes.

"Then you agreed to let him suck your neck!" Suigetsu chortled loudly. A mighty blow landed on him, and he tumbled away in pain, nearly missing his footing on the branch that trembled under the blow. He opened his eyes only to look into a pair of Sharingan irises overflowing with the intent to kill.

"Ok, ok I was joking!" Suigetsu put his palms up in surrender.

"You'd better be." Came a low growl from the Sharingan user.

In a flash a bright orange blur knocked the Sharingan user from his view.

"Sasuke! I've finally caught up! Come back to Konoha! Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are waiting!" A loud whiney voice erupted.

"Naruto. Get off me." Sasuke growled in his deep baritone. Suigetsu smirked. Who would have guessed the owner of a sexy baritone (in Karin's words) would get owned by a whiney boy? The orange kid pulled Sasuke up hastily and suddenly appeared to see something.

"Sasuke! Oh my I'm so sorry! I hurt you so much and I didn't realise!"

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows. _'He only noticed the hickey he gave to Sasuke now?' _The same notion rang in all the team members' minds. Apparently, Sasuke shared the same thought for his pale hand immediately shot up to clutch at it, his dark eyes widening in panic.

"Look at your chest! All the scratches! I'm so sorry!" Naruto went on, oblivious to the stares around them.

Suigetsu smacked his forehead. _'Damn shit is that guy an idiot._' He thought. Sasuke relaxed, and immediately threw a punch at Naruto, which he easily caught.

"Heh, was expecting that. Sasuke… just come back!" Naruto pouted instantly after smiling victoriously.

"Hey, you shitty bastard! How dare you come after Sasuke after you've violated his body?" Karin shouted, waving a fist at Naruto, before she lost control and ran towards him, only to be stopped by Sasuke, who stood in front of Naruto immediately.

"I want to settle my own business with him myself." He spoke in a dull monotone, though his cheeks were flushed in a dusting of pink. Karin blinked at the pretty rose tones that complemented his fair complexion. She had never had the privilege of seeing Sasuke blush before. She swooned a little, and nodded dumbly.

Naruto turned towards them and scowled. "Hey you lot! Just leave without Sasuke! You all have nothing else to accomplish together now that Itachi's dead!" He yelled behind Sasuke. Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at Naruto, and was startled at Juugo speaking.

"Yes… it's true… you told us before yourself that our goal is to assist you in defeating Itachi… and you've gotten what you wanted. Now there's no reason for us to remain as a team."

"But I didn't kill him." Sasuke deadpanned, staring ice daggers at Naruto. Everyone stared at Juugo, seemingly not having heard Sasuke, reflecting on his words.

"Yea you're right man! See, Sasuke! Here's your chance to return!" Naruto grinned, his sapphire orbs sparkling in hope.

Karin quickly interjected, "No! Where are we supposed to go if we break up as a team?"

"Live out your own lives!" Naruto yelled, as he clutched at Sasuke's hand, which stiffened instantly under his touch. Sasuke directed his steely gaze at Juugo.

"You still need me to control-"

"No. Now that Itachi is dead you no longer have the intent to kill… hence… Suigetsu and Karin should be able to help." Juugo said quietly.

Suigetsu smirked and stepped out towards Sasuke, holding out his hand. Sasuke stared at it in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Well, this is the polite way to end our comradeship ain't it? We'll take care of that bitch over there." Suigetsu spoke.

Karin ran to hit him, but was restrained by Juugo. "You shit! How dare you just end it like that! Sasuke-kun didn't even say anything!" She shrieked wildly, dropping her glasses in the process of struggling.

Naruto grinned ferally and reached out to give Suigetsu a hasty handshake. "Goodbye! I'm taking him home!" With that, he pulled Sasuke away from them, as Karin continued shrieking madly at her loss of the hotness that lit up her daily life.

Once away from them, Sasuke said dully, "Let me go."

"What? I can't." Naruto shouted as he continued leaping towards the emerald forest that led to Konoha.

"Even if you get rid of them I'm still not going back." Sasuke muttered, jerking at his hand. Naruto ignored him and continued his way.

"Naruto, I'm warning you for the last time, so don't think I won't hurt you." Sasuke hissed venomously.

"I know. But I'll still take you back no matter what." Naruto said carelessly. Sasuke glared at the messy blond spikes that faced him, as they finally entered the familiar jade green forest.

"There is nothing left for me in Konoha. Itachi is dead, and not even by my own hands. Instead, he was killed by you. Don't you get it? There's nothing left!" Sasuke shouted, tugging viciously at Naruto's death grip.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, his hand wrapping around Sasuke's tighter, large azure orbs in a shard of pain, a hint of bleeding red tinged around the clear blue irises.

"You know things will never be the same again." Sasuke added dully.

"Hey just because I confessed and kissed you, you have to act so jerk-like? I know you still regard me as your friend. If not, you'd be trying to kill me by now, especially since I was the one who stole your revenge."

Naruto turned towards him, his brilliant blue eyes serious, as his sunny blond spikes fluttered against the wind, his whisker marks just as Sasuke had remembered. It made him truly unique. He whipped his head away again and continued jumping from tree to tree, in such a speed that transformed everything around them into a green blur. The chirps of the crickets and birds seemed almost deafening in the silence that followed. Why did Naruto have to remind him about their kiss and his confession? Sasuke had wanted to pretend that it had never happened, but it looked like Naruto wouldn't permit that. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto that he didn't blame him for killing Itachi… instead he… A soft, slight sigh escaped from his lips, vanishing in the wind, unheard by Naruto.

They finally reached the gigantic gates of Konoha. Tall and majestic, it stood, wide open, as if welcoming them back. To Sasuke however, it appeared as the prison gate about to close its traps once he entered. Naruto never let go of his hand all this while, even now as they entered, the warmth from Naruto's palm still emanated towards his. And they haven't even rested for days, no thanks to Naruto's endless stamina. Sasuke's energy had been almost completely drained by then, and he merely followed like a mindless puppet to Naruto's pull. Some gasps and whispers from the chuunins guarding the gates drifted towards them, and he spotted a dark shadow bursting out from the stand. They were on their way to inform the Hokage, he mused. Soon after they entered, he heard a charging noise. He used the last of his energy to turn his head back to see a cherry red and pink haze charging towards him and a light weight flung into his unprepared arms.

"Sasuke-kun! I never thought… Oh my Naruto brought you back!" Sakura sobbed into his weak arms that were threatening to drop her at any moment.

"Sakura… you're heavy." He whispered to the pink strands of hair tickling his nose.

"Oh. Sorry." She leapt off him, and gave him a watery smile, before flinging a fast fist at him that sent him flying several feet back. Well, she certainly had grown. He managed a short smirk as he brushed the trail of blood from his mouth. And he had certainly deserved this from her.

"So you finally got back to your senses!" She said in a low voice, her arms akimbo, as she appeared next to him. Naruto quickly got to his side and helped him up.

"Sakura-chan! He's very weak now! Hit him all you want later!" Naruto admonished.

"I'm alright, really…" Sasuke managed to utter, before their faces started to darken in to a maze of blackness. He could barely hear their concerned voices shouting out his name as he faded into the blank unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes to meet a stark, bright whiteness that blinded him momentarily. He shut his eyes in pain, and slowly cracked a lid to accustom himself to the brightness. He turned his head slowly, and stared at the spotless white sheets. Hospital. He sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the racking pain enveloping his ribs. He looked at the lone figure sleeping at his bedside. A sudden ache squeezed his heart, throbbing and growing till it hurt more than his broken ribs, he felt like his heart was bursting. A soft snore floated towards him from the direction of the couch, and he lifted his head, still clutching tightly at the bed sheets, twisting them in a fantastic swirl of tightly wound lines. His heartache mysteriously vanished at the sight of the sleeping silhouette, his fingers relaxing visibly. He shifted from the bed slightly, attempting to push himself out of the bed. He jerked back instantly, and stared in mounting disgust at the chakra-laced handcuffs that imprisoned his hand. A wonderful welcome, he thought wryly, just as a tiny gasp sounded behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake! I'm so sorry I punched you earlier on, I didn't know you were so weak then. Here, lie down and let me check up on you." Sakura began her familiar motherly hen crooning as she pushed him gently back down and began checking on his injuries with a glowing white medical jutsu that sent a pleasant warmth throughout him.

"We tried to heal you the best we could, but Naruto here got you really messed up, so you'll be hospitalised for about two weeks before you'll be released from now." Sakura explained as she clucked her tongue.

"Hn." His usual grunt escaped from him.

"Alright, you're on your way to a speedy recovery. Hold on while I wake Naruto up." She smiled at him reassuringly, handing him a glass of water for his parched lips while fluffing his pillow upright for him to lean back on.

"Thanks." He muttered shortly, as she got up and strode across the room to the sleeping figure and gave the snoring person a hard knock on the head.

"Naruto wake up! Sasuke-kun's finally awake."

"Oww! Sakura-chan! Ahh! Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto bounced up from the couch and propelled himself towards the chair Sakura had previously occupied.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked anxiously, his cerulean blue eyes round and puppy-like.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed, "I guess you're."

Sasuke ignored him, and asked Sakura, "How long have I been gone?"

"About three days."

Sasuke looked down at the snow-white sheets in slight frustration. He was irate about the fact that he had to waste such a long time recuperating, and once he had recovered, he knew time was going to be wasted going through all the trials. He shouldn't have let Naruto bring him back. He could have remained out there, doing… well, something. He was certain he would find a new goal in life somehow, given time.

"I'm going to inform sensei— I mean, Godaime about his progress. Naruto, take care of him." Sakura commanded and left the room briskly.

Sasuke spoke immediately, not wanting Naruto to say anything he didn't want to hear.

"Sakura has changed."

"Yeah, well, you've witnessed her almighty strength. Scary, ain't it?" Naruto grinned stupidly.

"Not only that, I meant, she… she's just more mature I guess." Sasuke admitted, almost rolling his eyes at Naruto's idiocy.

"Oh yeah. What about me then? Have I changed in anyway?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows madly.

"No." Sasuke answered in a clipped tone.

"Aww come on, don't give me your one word answers, tell me, at least physically have I changed?" Naruto whined as he pouted comically. Sasuke stared at Naruto's unzipped jacket that revealed his black T-shirt underneath, tight against his skin, accentuating every muscle, and his eyes flicked upwards to his angular face that held only the barest hint of baby fat.

"You've grown taller."

"Yeah! Haven't I? I'm as tall as you now! Or maybe even taller!" Naruto grinned victoriously. Naruto sat up abruptly, and began examining Sasuke's face and body.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Hmm… besides becoming taller, you've not changed much too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke bristled slightly. He was sure he had gotten more muscular from the years of training. "I'm turning in." He said curtly, lying down on the bed and pulling the blankets.

"What!? But you just woke up!" Naruto whined.

"I'm tired." Sasuke murmured as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look into the brilliant blue orbs that haunted him ever since he left Konoha. Every time he looked at Naruto, he felt the guilt overcoming him, enveloping him in a maelstrom of anguish. He wanted to tell Naruto he was sorry, apologise to everyone, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to.

"Okay… goodnight then, Sasuke…" Naruto said these words, softly, almost tenderly, in a silky caress. Sasuke dug his head deeper into the pillow. Why did he still care so much for him, a traitor he had only known for a year? Sasuke draped his hand over his face in a careless motion, relaxing his fingers as he attempted to breathe slowly, as if asleep. Several minutes passed, and Naruto still hadn't left the room. In fact, he hadn't moved from his seat at all. Sasuke's hand dropped towards the pillow, unable to hold up anymore. It was tiring.

_'When is he leaving?'_ Sasuke raged internally. A soft creak answered his prayers. Naruto was getting up. A callused hand rested on his forehead gingerly, brushing his bangs away from his face. Sasuke forced himself to relax as he panicked on the inside. What if Naruto realised that he wasn't asleep? The callused hand stopped its carress immediately at the opening of the door. In fact, it left his forehead abruptly.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baba!"

"Stop calling me that you kid. Now let me see how's Sasuke doing."

Sasuke felt Naruto moving away and mentally panicked even more. She was sure to find out he was faking sleep.

"Hmm. Sakura, I forgot some medical documents on my desk, could you help me take it?"

"Yes sensei." Sakura obeyed and left the room.

Tsunade then spoke again. "Naruto, get out. I'm going to check him."

"Aww man, Sakura-chan already did that and why can't I stay? We're both men." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm going to perform an advanced checking medical jutsu on him and I don't want to be disrupted by your whinings. Now get out!" Tsunade warned.

"Right right! Selfish old woman." Naruto muttered and ducked out of the room before she could throw anything at him. Tsunade smiled at the disappearing figure, before turning towards Sasuke.

"Now, you can open your eyes and tell me why you're pretending to be asleep."

'_Shit.'_ Sasuke cracked open his eyes to look into a pair of stern hazel eyes. "I… I don't want to be with Naruto. Alone." He finally admitted, knowing full well if she didn't get the truth he would get into even more unwanted trouble.

"Why are you doing all this? Don't you realise he still cares for you?" Tsunade huffed angrily.

"Yes! That's precisely the reason why I want to avoid him!" Sasuke snarled, forgetting to rein in his emotions.

"Because you feel guilty?" Tsunade accused.

"Not just that." Sasuke mumbled, grilling holes into the sickening white sheets with his stone hard eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm glad that at least you appear to feel some remorse for that silly boy." Tsunade muttered, shaking her head fondly at the closed door.

"Sakura has already checked your condition, so there's no need for me to. You shall rest here, with two anbus situated outside your door. I hope you understand that there would certainly be a trial, possibly imprisonment for your defect. Once you are certified as liable for release, you will not be allowed to leave the village for a year. And, your status as a shinobi will be suspended for the moment. Do you get it?" Tsunade said formally in a detached manner, frowning at him with a pen and paper in her hands, her old-fashioned glasses fixed firmly on her face.

"Is that all?" Sasuke muttered darkly, his icy cold gaze boring daggers through her.

Tsunade, unflinched by it, turned towards the door.

"Naruto! You can come in now!"

Naruto burst in after a mere millisecond, skidding to a halt in front of Tsunade. "Baa-chan you took so long! I almost fell asleep whilst standing! How's Sasuke? Is he alright? Hey look why is he suddenly all covered up? I think he's breathing a little harder than before too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, peeping over Tsunade.

"Well, I guess my medical jutsu took a while for him to get used to, it was too powerful for him to handle, I guess. But don't worry, he's perfectly fine. And don't talk so loudly you might disturb other patients!" Tsunade reprimanded.

"Alright alright! So you're leaving now?"

Tsunade arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Eh… Heheheh. You're the current Hokage, so you've got plenty of stuff to do right? Naruto scratched his head dumbly.

Tsunade allowed a tiny smile to grace her beautiful face. "Yes of course I've got to get back to my mountains of paperwork. Being a Hokage is just so tough. I've got to get Sakura to help me too." She spoke as she left the room, giving Naruto a hard pat on the head.

Naruto pouted at the thought of being treated as a child, but not for long. He quickly turned and sat on the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke…" a low husky voice full of longing escaped from his throat as he stared at the tiny tuft of inky black hair tinged in the darkest hue of blue that peeked on of the blanket. Sasuke gripped the bolster tighter upon hearing Naruto say his name in such a tone that sent his heart beating like the flutter of a hummingbird's wings. He vehemently wished that Naruto would leave, so that he wouldn't feel this kind of palpitation in his heart anymore. It was the most unpleasant feeling on earth, he decided as he tried his utmost best to fall asleep. It was only after he heard Naruto's gentle snores was he able to submit himself to the arms of the dark sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews! I love all of you precious reviewers! I'm revived! But I really hate this chapter. It is too perverted. My writings always end up like that. To Utena-Puchiko-nyu, I know it's not very angsty at first, but there would be more angst later on. Actually, maybe I just suck at angst. I can't help but inject some humour sometimes, especially for this story, because I'm trying to make the characters in character, and sometimes, they are really quite humourous in the anime. To Uchiha-gal18, I don't really know to fit that into my plot though, since it's basically just centred around Sasuke's and Naruto's feelings, so sorry, and I'm trying my hardest to make it more angsty! Argh I can't create angst.

* * *

Sasuke woke up alone. The room was dark and empty. No single source of light filtered into the confined space, not even the reflected beams of the pallid moon. He got up and walked towards the window. It was complete blackness outside. He moved quickly towards the door, and tried to open it. It was locked. He frowned in deep contemplation. Where in the world was Naruto when he needed him? He tried pulling and pulling at the door, and finally, to his relief, it broke loose. A bright burst of white light greeted him from the outside, blinding him momentarily as a black shadow of a figure entered through the door, blocking out the blazing light. As his vision cleared he realised that the person was Itachi. 

"What the hel— Didn't you die already!?" Sasuke shouted at him, losing his cool immediately.

"Foolish little brother. Do you seriously think you have the power to kill me? You are nothing but weak in body, mind and soul. You proved your pathetic worth by bringing your best friend to me. Now you shall suffer in seeing the deaths of our clan members once again. A million times in my world. You will bear the guilt of being unable to save them though they are killed right in front of your eyes, forever."

"No, no, no! Not again!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes misted over with tears as Itachi seemed to blur.

Itachi ignored his cries and continued, "Foolish little brother, the only way you can defeat me and prevent yourself from the agony is to kill your best friend. Kill Naruto. Only then will you acquire the Mangekyou to be able to touch me. Are you able to kill your only precious person left in your life?"

Sasuke screamed in agony, his eyes pouring with rivers of tears whilst he tore at his hair in heart-wrenching torment, sinking down to the ground in defeat.

"No, no, no, no, stop it! I can't! I can't! Naruto! Naruto!!!"

"Sasuke! Wake up! You're just having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Sasuke awoke instantly to the familiar voice, still screaming, his eyes fixed blindly on the clock on the wall directly across him, mentally counting the number of times left for him to witness the torment. Naruto stared at him, exasperated that Sasuke's waking still hadn't stopped the terribly pained shriek that tore on endlessly from his pale lips.

Naruto hastily wrapped his arms around Sasuke, in a bid to calm him down, stroking his dark unruly spikes tenderly, whispering to his ear, "Hush it's alright, Sasuke, I'm here, I won't leave you, hush, baby." Naruto began to rock him to and fro in a perfect rhythm, till he slowly calmed down into soft wrecked sobs. His whole body was drenched in cold sweat, and he shivered violently.

"Are you cold, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

He shook his head slowly, still sniffling as one of his hands raised to touch his face, flinching away at the feel of tears. "Naruto… Ita— chi… he… tried to— to force me to watch my parents— the clan again… I refused… and he told me to— to kill you! I— I can't! I'm weak!" Sasuke gulped.

"Sasuke, it's just a dream. Itachi's dead. And I'm right here, beside you." Sasuke leaned on his chest, hearing the steady pulse of the heartbeat that soothed him somehow, babbled on, "He wants me to kill you— I can't— you're…" His words died away as he realised he was going to admit that Naruto was all that he had left now and he couldn't bear to lose him. As he struggled to regain his breath, Naruto appeared to stop breathing. The rise and fall of his chest had halted. Sasuke pressed his ear harder to Naruto's chest. The pounding seemed to have increased in speed, if anything.

"I'm… what?" Naruto's voice rumbled to him from the vibrations of his chest. Sasuke pushed him away.

"Nothing. It's all just my dream nonsense babble. I'm alright now. Thanks." Sasuke replied hastily, rubbing his tears away furiously, feeling an annoying blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Sasuke! What am I to you!?" Naruto persisted, grabbing his free wrist.

"I already said not to bother about what I said just now! Let go of me!" Sasuke pulled violently at his entrapped wrist to no avail. The door opened in a soft click, so soft that neither of them noticed in their struggle.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, are you both fighting again?" Sakura reprimanded, her arms akimbo.

Naruto snatched his hand away from Sasuke instantly, grinning sheepishly at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, we weren't really fighting, it's just Sasuke-teme's fault really." Naruto jabbed his thumb rudely at Sasuke's direction.

Sakura shook her head in mock irritation and manoeuvred Naruto out of the room, saying loudly, "You haven't eaten anything since he woke up. Go have some ramen while I check up on him."

"Heh?! But Sakura—"

"No buts." Sakura said firmly and pushed him out, locking the door. Sasuke rubbed his sore wrist absent-mindedly, relieved that Sakura had entered at the right time, though his brain was busy processing the information that Naruto hadn't eaten all day. This fact nagged at him like an annoying fly that he couldn't bat away.

Sakura padded towards him, and asked shyly as she laid food on the table, "Sasuke-kun, would you like to take a shower maybe?" her face in a pretty rose flush.

"Hn."

She understood, and answered, "Well, eat first then while I prepare your clothes. Can you erm, eat with one hand?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Ok ok I'll untie you." She did several hand formations and laid it on the cuffs, and immediately, they fell from his hand. She then smiled at him awkwardly and hurried to the bathroom connected to the room.

Sakura took Sasuke's arm just as Naruto re-entered.

"Come let's get you to the bathroom." Sakura said sweetly.

Sasuke snatched his arm away, murmuring that he could walk on his own as he got off the bed cautiously, testing his wobbly legs on the wooden floor. He walked towards the bathroom and proceed to shut the door, but was stopped by Sakura.

"What now?" He asked irritably.

"Erm, well you see, as you were a missing nin they're afraid you'd try to escape somehow, so… you need someone to stay in the bathroom with you." Sakura said embarrassedly.

"What!" He growled, his eyes narrowing at her. Even in the bathroom, a private space they wouldn't let him off. He shouldn't have allowed Naruto to bring him back.

"I'm sorry! But that's the rules! And I'm a girl so I can't…" she trailed off reluctantly, and continued, "But Naruto can."

"What!" This time two voices sounded simultaneously to her ears as she cringed visibly.

"Hey it's not like the two of you have never been to an onsen before!" She pointed out.

"It's different Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst, his face a ruddy red. Sakura frowned at him.

"Why are you so worked up? Is it because you're still not over your quarrel with him just now? Don't be silly. You're just staying in the same bathroom for a while." Sakura chattered, shoving Naruto roughly into the bathroom as Sasuke backed away from him, his face paler than before.

"There are no shower curtains at the shower!" Naruto groaned.

"You're not the one bathing why do you keep complaining? If you care so much for your virgin eyes just close it or turn around! But you must talk to him if you do that to make sure he's there, erm pardon me Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled as she shut the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, flashing a lop-sided grin. "Er, so you wanna start now?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Close your eyes first, dobe." Naruto scowled as he closed his eyes, leaning on the door and folding his arms. Sasuke peeled off his top, and hesitated.

"Dobe, could you face the door?" Naruto scowled and muttered inaudibly under his breath as he turned away from Sasuke. He finished undressing, letting his clothes drop carelessly to the floor as he stepped into the shower and switched the showerhead on, jumping a little at the cold water droplets hitting his body. He showered silently, relishing the feel and smell of green-tea shampoo suds on his head and lemon body foam on his body. He lathered himself thickly as he brushed his teeth. Naruto kept silent the whole time. He spat the last toothpaste out of his mouth, and rinsed it, before enquiring.

"Naruto?"

"W-wh-at?" Naruto's response came up in a slight gasp.

Sasuke frowned as he switched on the shower head again, washing the soapy suds off him, feeling refreshed.

"Dobe what's wrong with you?" he asked again as he stood under the shower that cleansed his skin.

Naruto gasped out again, "No-nothing!"

His frown turned deeper as he pulled his hand out to reach at the showerhead to bring it down, and stopped abruptly, his breath hitching at the sudden sharp pain that stretched across his chest. He had totally forgotten about his broken ribs. That damn Naruto. At the exact moment a concerned voice rang from his behind.

"Sasuke are you…" it faded away into a long lapse of silence.

He clutched his chest tightly, and turned his head behind to see Naruto staring at his completely nude body, his eyes raging pools of desire. His gaze dropped on Naruto's crotch. It made a huge tent in his garish orange pants, the orange that stuck out seemingly even brighter, the revealed silver zip gleaming in the fluorescent bathroom light.

"Naruto!" he gasped, his face burning a million degrees. Naruto ignored his gasp and walked towards him.

"Uchiha…" Naruto purred as he pulled off his clothes leisurely and stood in his forest green boxers spotted with yellow swirls. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if he was in a more normal situation, but he merely looked at Naruto in mounting terror, his back still facing Naruto, his entire body shaking like a leaf. If he had his clothes on, he could have done something about it, anything. But he just had to attack when Sasuke was at his weakest! Naruto pulled the immobile nude body out of the shower and kissed him, entering Sasuke's weak lips that posed no struggle, ravaging his mouth as Naruto pulled down his boxers and started thrusting at him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the feel of another man's hard groin grinding against his wet, flaccid one, slowly bringing it to life.

"Naruto! Don't!" He gasped into the other's mouth.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "I'm Kyuubi. I figured I should show this silly child that you, the accursed Uchiha blood, want him as much as he wants you. He's enjoying the sight inside by the way." The red-eyed demon with Naruto's face nibbled on his ear as he laid a clawed hand on Sasuke's hardening groin, stroking him into throbbing hardness, Sasuke barely hid a strangled moan as his body betrayed him, bucking up to the warm hand that belonged to Naruto.

"Ah… Na…Naru...to… come… out… stop…" Sasuke gasped weakly as he pressed his palms flat against the tanned body.

"You want me to cum? I could heal your ribs if you satisfy me you know. Mmm you look so much like him I could eat you…" Kyuubi grinned foxily, his voice a deep amused rumble, as he slid his claws down Sasuke's glistening pale torso.

Sasuke rasped, "No… stop! Stop!" Kyuubi scowled, and gave his nipple a hard pinch as he stepped back.

"Suit you, cursed Uchiha blood." His eyes faded from a bleeding red to the familiar sky blue that was round with fright and yet slightly glazed over with lust.

"Sasuke… I… I didn't mean to… I was trying to control myself back there, but you… you sounded like you were in pain and I forgot… I looked… and you are so… I'm sorry!" Naruto explained to the wall as he turned away hastily from Sasuke's naked, trembling body. Sasuke hurriedly turned off the pouring showerhead, vehemently hoping that it had drowned out their voices, and frantically dressed himself. When he turned around, he saw to his relief, that Naruto was already dressed.

Naruto coughed embarrassedly, and asked in a strange voice, "Are you done?"

Sasuke couldn't seem to find his voice, thus he brushed past Naruto soundlessly right after recomposing himself, stiffening as his bare hand grazed Naruto's. He flung open the door, and strode towards the bed, climbing up on it calmly, wrapping his body securely with the thin blanket.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you tired? I'm sorry but I have to put the cuffs back on." Sakura's voice sounded softly over his head, apologetic. Sasuke put out a slender pale hand for her, the rest of his body still firmly covered. He felt the warm chakra around his wrist, and slid his hand in back under the covers, all the while not uttering a word.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun." Sakura said tenderly as she turned, and looked at a worried-looking Naruto. She frowned at him. His blond brows were furrowed so deeply together that they nearly looked connected, as he stared at Sasuke's covered back. She quickly got hold of him and pulled him out of the room before he could even open his mouth to express his surprise. Sasuke heard the click, and their disappearing voices outside, his eyes still wide open and unblinking, black and glistening.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered harshly as she pulled Naruto down the corridors.

"I…" Naruto trailed off, with a sudden sob.

Sakura stopped in surprise. "What happened, Naruto?" She asked again, this time in a more concerned tone.

"Kyuubi took control of me." Naruto growled as he slammed a fist at the wall.

"What?" Sakura shrank back a little.

She leant forward again, whispering, "Is it the first time?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, muttering, "I never meant to touch Sasuke…"

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "What did you do to him Naruto?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Sasuke didn't need any traumas that could possibly destabilize him any further. Naruto trembled, his fists clenching and unclenching. He finally answered after several seconds.

"I can't tell you Sakura-chan… I'm sorry."

Sakura let go off him, still frowning, and nodded reluctantly. Naruto gave her a grateful half-smile, before his face turned solemn once again. "I'm going to find Captain Yamato and speak to him about it. I'd probably be gone for months, so please take care of Sasuke. He just had a nightmare recently, and if there's no one there to comfort him, I'm afraid he might just, you know, break." Naruto fumbled as he tried to explain.

Sakura nodded. "I understand. Have a safe trip."

Naruto smiled at her sadly, and walked away. The lone blond figure turned smaller in her eyes as the distance between them grew.

Sasuke woke up, expecting an unwanted visitor in his room. He looked around. There was not a single living soul. He clenched the blanket tightly. _'That Naruto left me just like that… after what he had done… well, he's probably too ashamed to face me anyway.' _He sat up, wincing slightly at the discomfort in his chest. The sharp pain had diminished into a dull throb, which was good news. He was recovering fast. A grim-looking nurse entered the room and laid food on the table, not sparing Sasuke any glance as she entered and left. Sasuke poked at the food glumly, his mind miles away.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Sakura spoke to him, "Your food is turning into ice." She smiled at him as she settled down on the chair.

"Are you any better?"

Sasuke nodded curtly, and asked, "Sakura, could you help me check my ribs? I think I should be discharged earlier."

Sakura shook her head at him, smiling fondly. "Only after you finish your food."

Sasuke scowled, and quickly dug in. Once she finished examining him and confirmed that he could most likely be discharged in three days time, he leant back on his pillow, satisfied whilst she peeled an apple for him. As she was peeling the apple, the gnawing discomfort in him grew.

"Where's Naruto?"

She halted immediately. "He, er, went to training with our stand-in sensei. He told me he might be gone for a few months or so." She said quickly, looking up into Sasuke's eyes, which reflected a shard of hurt for a fleeting second before they hardened into stoic coldness again.

"He didn't say anything to me." He muttered darkly, wrinkling the blanket with his tightly curled fingers.

"Well it was a sudden decision. You know, our new sensei just came by and ordered him, and he did visit you whilst you were sleeping." Sakura lied.

"Hn." Sasuke looked out of the window.

"And he told me to take care of you, in case you have any nightmares…" Sakura added, emphasizing on the last word carefully. He instantly whipped his head back at her, his onyx eyes narrowing.

"He really told you that?"

Sakura nodded as she offered the peeled apple to him smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi. More of mere Shonen-ai in this chapter though.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N: **BL AH , so sorry you didn't find it as interesting. I hope you'd not give up on my story! To Epiphany26, yes, you are right. So glad you noticed it. :) Gives Epiphany26 a Naruto-shaped cookie. dragon695, I hate OOCs too! I'm trying so hard to keep all my characters in character! So glad that you like my Naruto. I am trying to keep it close to the manga too, and due to the interesting development of the manga, I'm finding it very difficult to write! So sorry for the later update! I officially hate Itachi to the core now!

* * *

Sasuke sat in the dark dingy room, curling his legs to his chest. He had not done such an action since the day Itachi killed the clan. He curled himself up tighter. The trial had taken three months to complete, and he had already spent a week in this cell, yet Naruto still wasn't back. He buried his head in his arms, looking down at the stony grime-hardened floor. 

"036, you have a visitor." A stern voice came from outside.

Sasuke looked up as the door opened. "Sasuke-kun! Why are you sitting on the floor again? You'd catch a cold." Sakura clucked her tongue as she offered a hand to help Sasuke up. Sasuke carried on staring past her legs towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so insistent on hurting yourself all the time?" Sakura cried.

Sasuke stared blankly at the iron door. "Come on Sasuke-kun it's only three more weeks and you'd be free! Don't do this please!" Sakura pleaded as she shook his shoulders.

"Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Don't say that again! The last time you said that you left!" Sakura broke down, tears running freely from her jade green eyes. Sasuke reached out a hand that hesitated for a moment, before he clamped it firmly on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him, wailing as he rested limply in her arms, still staring at the door. After a few moments, she collected herself. Sniffling, she smiled at Sasuke bravely with her red-rimmed eyes.

"Take care of yourself." She said quietly when she left.

Sasuke cuddled himself into a tight cocoon again once the door closed its hinges. At night, the moon shone, full and round, alabaster like his skin, glowing against the backdrop of pitch black darkness. Sasuke looked at the pallid moon, longing to be out. He blamed Naruto for putting him in the cell by bringing him back, and for leaving him to suffer alone. He blamed Naruto for creating confusion between the two of them. He had to leave. He remembered Kyuubi's words. He had to train again; he had to gain more power. He still had someone else to kill. He buried his head under his arms once again, closing his eyes. He hated Naruto. A loud tantrum arose outside his cell. He didn't care.

It lasted for about fifteen minutes before the guard shouted, "036, you have a late night visitor!"

Sasuke continued resting his eyes. It could only be Kakashi, who always only seemed to have the time to visit him only late at night, though it wasn't like him to make such a din. A rush of cold air breezed through him as the door flung open and shut. Why didn't Kakashi speak? He looked up, about to glare at the person before him, and was momentarily thrown back as he stared into a pair of brilliantly blue eyes that annoyed him with their appearance in his mind almost everyday. His own eyes narrowed, before he looked away.

"Sasuke… won't you forgive me for what I did the other time? I mean, it wasn't me!" Naruto whined as he flopped down next to him.

"I know." Sasuke muttered, still fixing his head firmly away from him.

"Then why are you still treating me this way?" Naruto demanded as he scooted over to Sasuke's line of vision. Sasuke glared at him, his eyes glittering malevolently.

"You want to know? Fine. You left me to deal with this mess alone. When you were the one who brought me into it." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Naruto's jumpsuit.

"But Sasuke, I had a good reason! As you know, Kyuubi took control of me that— erm, time, I had to do something about it!" Naruto explained pleadingly, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke knocked his hands away and curled back into his foetal-like position.

"You didn't tell me anything. You just left." Sasuke said dully.

"Sasuke… you can't bear the thought of me leaving you?" Naruto spoke up suddenly, after a short silence, a cheerful note lightening his voice.

"Don't assume." Sasuke warned before a sudden warmth enveloped him. Naruto had hugged him tightly. He didn't realise how much he missed this warmth that belonged solely to Naruto.

"I won't leave you my baby, in fact you have no idea how much I missed you since I was gone!" Naruto teased him as one of his fingers played with Sasuke's hair.

"Don't do that! I am not your baby!" Sasuke exclaimed, attempting to push the blond idiot away, but the orange disaster refused to budge. Naruto clung on tightly to Sasuke, consoling him dramatically that he would never leave him. Sasuke finally managed to push Naruto away, glaring at him.

"Usuratonkachi." He scolded, smirking at him a little. Though an idiot, Naruto never failed to cheer him up when he tried to. Naruto suddenly cradled Sasuke's face, not at all bothered by his remark. A feathery dusting of pink crossed Sasuke's face as he realised what Naruto was going to do next. He looked down at Naruto's lips nervously. And saw them move.

"Sasuke! You've grown so thin! What happened? Did they ill-treat you or did you just plain refuse to eat?"

Sasuke flinched at the latter accusation, which hit the bull's eye. "Hmmph! You better eat more unless you want me to win you in every fight!" Naruto harrumphed.

Sasuke smirked at that. "Dobe, you'd never win me."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah right, who was the one who brought you back to Konoha?"

"Yes I still haven't settled that score with you. You've stopped me from doing something important." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto demanded hotly, pressing his face close.

Sasuke merely kept silent, tilting his head backwards a little, uncomfortable at the closeness of Naruto's face.

"Tell me!" Naruto growled fiercely.

"It's nothing. I can't do anything about it yet anyway." Sasuke uttered.

"Tell me when you're going to do something about it then! Stop being the lone avenger!" Naruto roared into his face.

Sasuke didn't reply once again, instead he tried to turn his face away from the angry Naruto, but he held Sasuke's face firm. His thumb began to trace little circles over his jawbone, and Sasuke's eyes followed the moving thumb nervously.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me now." Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke, I—"

"Visiting time is up now." The guard called. Naruto pulled his hands away from Sasuke instantly, shoving his callused hands deep into his pockets, his face solemn.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

Ever since he returned, Naruto visited frequently. Every time Naruto visited with Sakura, with hands behind his head whilst Sakura babbled about her day, grinning in his usual stupid manner. Sasuke was frustrated that Naruto could always behave like nothing had ever happened between them, not the recent meeting in the cell, nor the Kyuubi incident, nor his confession. It almost seemed like his own hallucination at times.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke was released. He stepped on into the blinding sunshine with Sakura and Naruto, the trio once again reunited in the streets of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's have a little celebratory meal! Kakashi-sensei's gonna join us later!" Sakura cheered as she hooked an arm around his.

"Yeah! It's at Ichiraku! Bet'cha missed it eh? The best ramen in the world! Who wouldn't?" Naruto cheered as well, flinging his hands behind his head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto insisted on Ichiraku. But you don't dislike it right?" Sakura spoke while glaring daggers at the whistling fox boy.

Sasuke shook his head, saying shortly, "Let's go."

As the three of them travelled along the familiar bright streets, with Sasuke firmly held by the two people on his either sides as if they were deathly afraid that he would suddenly disappear or run off again, he heard disembodied whisperings floating around the air, so soft that he couldn't make the words out. But every villager stared at them, or more precisely, him, with apprehension reflected in their eyes. Naruto and Sakura seemed considerably stiffer as they hurried him towards the shop.

The three of them sat in the shop, digging into the ramen. Naruto slurped it noisily, complimenting with his ramen-filled mouth, "Mmmmm! Best ramen ever! I was so looking forward to this!" Sakura ate it daintily, rolling her eyes in disgust at Naruto's half-chewed ramen yellowish mush that filled his big cavern. Sasuke smirked into his bowl. Then he heard the voices again, this time in dreadful whispers filled with tints of fear and trepidation.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke? Oh my he's back!"

"Is he dangerous?"

"I heard he nearly killed that… that next to him, why are they still friends now?"

A few young girls who didn't know him as the Uchiha missing nin sent him admiring gazes, tittering amongst themselves. Sasuke's chopsticks trembled slightly.

"Don't bother about them." Sakura said in a low whisper. Sasuke answered with his usual 'hn' and they three continued eating, as Naruto kept ordering ramen after ramen, his azure blues sliding discreetly towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I heard you're back!" A pair annoying slender female arms slid seductively around his neck. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Ino." He answered irritably.

"Oh I'm so honoured you still remember me!" Ino launched herself onto his back, snuggling against his neck, ignoring the spiteful looks Sakura gave. A munch from behind made the three turn their heads. Chouji stood behind Ino, munching with vigour at his chips, his long hair and huge body built almost exact with his father's. Shikamaru stood next to him, looking bored out of his mind. Ino flicked her long silvery blond fringe that was shielding one of her baby blues, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well we're just passing by, and spotted you guys, so we decided to say hello to you. It's been such a long time Sasuke-kun. You've grown handsomer. And look at those muscles!" Her voice dripped with golden syrup, sweet and sexy, sounding not unlike a prostitute to Sasuke's ears, squeezing Sasuke's arms fondly.

"Actually, she made a special detour here, dragging us along." Chouji pointed out from his overly-stuffed mouth, whilst Shikamaru commented lazily on how troublesome it was, as he looked suspiciously at Sasuke. Ino jabbed hard at Chouji's protruding stomach, and smiled at Sasuke winningly.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Forehead! We've got a mission! Keep in touch!" She chirped as she pushed her two teammates out, before Sakura could retort.

Sakura huffed at her words, greatly insulted, as Naruto tried to appease her by informing her that she was the most beautiful girl he knew, though if only she wasn't that violent she'd be perfect, earning a smack at the head in the process. Sasuke ignored them, and concentrated on his noodles until Kakashi-sensei finally turned up.

"Yo." Kakashi said in his usual carefree attitude.

"You're late!" Both Naruto and Sakura accused hotly.

"Ah it was because I stumbled onto a princess, who was kidnapped by some robbers, and I had to save her, so—"

"You liar!" Naruto and Sakura chorused.

A sudden flashback of past memories played on Sasuke's mind, misty and shapeless. _'It's almost like the past now, but not exactly alike,'_ he mused as he inserted the chopsticks between his ramen soup wetted lips. At that moment, a long ashen hand the colour of paper slid across his line of vision, Naruto's whiskered face was blocked off by the pasty hand.

"So they finally brought you back." A low voice greeted him. He looked up at the familiar face and scowled.

"Oh Sai! Sorry we didn't invite you, but it's our team dinner, you know, to celebrate Sasuke-kun's return…" Sakura explained from behind.

"Do you know that Konohamaru actually created a male version of Sexy no Jutsu of you and me together, totally naked?" Sai added, smiling.

Sasuke stared at him expressionlessly, whilst Sai waited for a comeback expectantly, his hand on his narrow hips. Sakura stared at Sai in horror, suffused with a weird gleam that adorned her jade green orbs as she abruptly stuck one index finger across her nostrils, her face deepening into a burgundy. Naruto merely gaped at Sai in utmost shock whilst Kakashi chuckled behind his mask.

"Alright then, shall not disturb you guys. See you guys soon. Anyway, nice meeting you, Sasuke-kun." Sai finally answered, as he walked out of the ramen shop, waving his hand. Sasuke glanced at his bared midriff in slight disgust, before returning to the noodles.

At the end of their dinner, once Kakashi rushed off with his erotic novel in his hand, Sakura bid the two of them goodbye cheerily, refusing Naruto's offer to walk her home. The two of them walked quietly in the long dark alleyway of Konoha, with Naruto a little ahead of Sasuke.

"Naruto... what did Kyuubi mean the other time, when he said that I reminded him of someone?" Sasuke asked awkwardly at the mention of Kyuubi. Naruto's spine stiffened into a straight ruler.

"I don't know… that stupid demon refused to tell me. Said that it had something to do with the Uchiha clan, that's all."

Sasuke stopped short in his tracks.

"Did he mean… Uchiha Madara?" His strangled whisper rang loud and clear in the dark silence of the night.

"Who's that?" Naruto whipped his head to look at Sasuke curiously.

"Never mind." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Does that question happen to have any connections with your important thing to do?" Naruto asked peevishly.

"No." Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto stared at him for a long moment, his eyes narrowed, before he acknowledged Sasuke's brushing off of the topic with a brief nod and continued walking ahead, his head resting on his palms. Sasuke frowned to himself once out of Naruto's line of vision, thinking deeply on his final encounter with Itachi.

"I need to collect my stuff first. Will you come with me? I er, don't know where your house is." Naruto broke into Sasuke's thoughts finally.

Sasuke answered to Naruto's back dully, "I'll just stay with you tonight. Tomorrow we'll then move."

"You're tired?" Naruto swung back towards him, his large worried blue eyes a deep navy in the night.

Sasuke released a noncommittal grunt, as his hands tightened around his bag. "Let me carry it for you." Naruto offered gallantly, his tanned fingers reaching out to touch Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke recoiled instinctively, growling, "I'm not a girl." Naruto glared at him, and turned his back towards him once again, as he suddenly jumped up onto the roof of a house.

"Then we'll go by this way! It's faster!" Naruto called down angrily, before he leapt off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he followed suit. After leaping several roofs, they finally reached Naruto's apartment. Sasuke tagged behind Naruto, trying his best to maintain a normal breathing as they walked down the narrow and dingy corridor.

Naruto reached his door in a tucked away corner, and opened it. He entered the house and switched the lights on, flooding the small apartment in bright yellow light. Sasuke dropped his heavy bag on the floor gratefully, and reached down to remove his shoes, losing his balance immediately in his exhaustion, falling down clumsily on the cold hard floor. Naruto whipped his head around, almost paralysed in shock for a brief moment at the scene of his rival-friend-love, splayed flat on the ground face-down. Naruto quickly recovered his senses and hurried to help him up to the bed.

"I'd offered to carry your bag for you already but you, being stubborn, got yourself so worn out!" Naruto scolded impatiently as he cradled Sasuke like a baby, walking towards his bed. Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto's chest, regretting instantly once he faced the dark window that reflected his moment of weakness. Naruto put him down on the small bed gently and proceed to remove his sandals.

"I can do it on my own." Sasuke protested, as he tried to sit up.

"You're too exhausted." Naruto insisted, nudging Sasuke back down and removing his shoes. Sasuke sulked as Naruto got up and bustled around the house, locking his door and moving Sasuke's bag to the bedside. Naruto disappeared into the bathroom, and emerged a short while later in a white robe that was tied loosely around his T-shirt and shorts. Sasuke had recovered enough strength by then to sit up, and offered to move to the couch. Naruto shook his head at him as he flopped down on the couch, his elbows supporting his head.

"But you have no blanket…" Sasuke muttered sotto voce to Naruto's snores. He looked up at the empty ceiling, as his lids began to grow heavier…

Sasuke woke instantly in the middle of the night, when he felt someone gently manoeuvring him to the side facing the wall. He turned and opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I got cold. Can we share?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto joined him quietly, lifting the thin blanket to their necks. Sasuke pressed himself flat against the wall, till he could feel the unpleasant bumpiness of the painted wall, but he still could not escape the warmth emanating from the body next to his. Naruto's bed was too tiny. He could feel Naruto's skin, warm and breathing. It took a long time before he got used to this alien feeling of a person's warmth and fell asleep.

Morning arrived in shades of mauve and gold through the window directly above the bed. Sasuke's eyes opened against the light of the morning sun, and he frowned when he felt a weight across his body. He looked down at the annoying weight. A tanned, strong arm and thigh greeted him, basking in a gold glow under the morning sun's rays. He could not feel his legs. He moved slightly to remove these irritating objects, but paused. What if Naruto woke up when he was trying to? It would land them in an awkward situation. He closed his eyes and prayed silently that Naruto would wake up soon. A few minutes later, he felt the weight on his legs becoming lighter. Had Naruto awaken? But the weight remained there, no longer numbing, but it hadn't removed itself completely. The arm wrapped loosely around his waist tightened, before it removed itself from his waist.

Sasuke almost thanked the gods above but retracted his thanks immediately when the same arm moved up to the nape of his neck and the fingers belonging to the very arm began twirling with his hair, brushing along the back of his neck softly, tenderly. Sasuke tried his best to control his breathing, to pretend that he was still asleep, as he buried his face into the bolster. The fingers stopped playing once he moved. He felt Naruto getting up, and secretly rejoiced. But his heart went plummeting down to his stomach again when Naruto merely shifted his position to hover above Sasuke, his callused fingers caressing Sasuke's cheek softly, rough yet tender. Sasuke's torture was finally put to an end when the doorbell rang, making Naruto jump up and run towards the door.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning! What makes you here so early in the morning?" Naruto's voice sounded in mild surprise.

"Well, we have a mission today, have you forgotten? We're meeting in an hour's time. I thought you have moved to Sasuke-kun's house already? I went to find you there but it's still empty. And rather dusty I may add." Sakura replied solemnly.

"Well Sasuke was too bummed out yesterday, so, yeah."

"Okay… Is he still asleep?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. Well, guess I have to wake him up now and get him to tidy up his house! See you guys later!" Naruto said cheerily. Sakura bid goodbye to him and he shut the door, turning towards Sasuke, retreating two steps in shock at Sasuke's perched position on the bed.

"You're awake!? Since when?" Naruto's tone lifted in pitch, his cobalt blue eyes shifty and nervous.

"You and Sakura were too loud."

"Oh. So you heard everything right? You better go back and clean your house!" Naruto grinned at him brightly, though relief flashed across his face in a lightning flash that Sasuke would not have caught had he blinked at that moment.

"Yes. I'd meet you later in your house first, so give me your keys." Sasuke said in an offhanded manner. Naruto acquiesced, and hurriedly went about preparing their breakfast and dressing. They ate in silence, only with Naruto's slurpings breaking the ringing sound of silence every once in a while. Naruto left immediately after eating, shouting that he would be back only after dinner. Sasuke cleaned the dishes mechanically, and picked up his bag. He ambled towards the photo stand and lifted the frame, gazing at their Team Seven photo taken three years back, before placing it back on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Swearings by Sasuke-chan.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N: **Sorry guys, been too busy and lazy. I'm going to be even busier so updates might be infrequent. Especially with a writer's block.Thanks again to my darling few reviewers if you all haven't lost interest in my story yet. I wish for more reviews though. My review count is dropping with each chapter. How demoralising. Along with the number of hits too. Sigh. Anyway, please do take a look at my new oneshot, Song of the Leaves! And hopefully, leave a review too! XP

* * *

The trip to his house had brought back many unwanted memories that gathered like a strong magnetic centre around him, refusing to diffuse. Cleaning up his apartment proved to be extremely difficult for Uchiha Sasuke, when he encountered with all the objects that reminded him of his happier days with Team Seven. Especially when he reached his own room, there was a final object that haunted him, haunted him as it did in Naruto's house. His eyes narrowed and twitched at the surroundings around him. He didn't even realise that his legs had brought him to this painful place. There was simply no escape from all the dark haunting of his past. It only reminded him of the final goal he had to attain, but was unable to, all because of his moment of weakness in allowing Naruto back into his life again. Sasuke raised his hand towards his eyes slowly, trembling. 

"I knew you'd would be here."

He jumped slightly, his hand paused in mid-air, startled by Naruto's quiet voice.

"I've already packed! Let's go! Forget about this place!" Naruto huffed as he dragged a reluctant Sasuke out of the dark compounds of the Uchiha underground hide.

They reached his apartment, and Sasuke merely walked in without switching on the lights, leaving Naruto to do the job. He headed straight into his room for his bed.

Naruto bounced into his room, dropping his bag heavily on the floor, exclaiming excitedly, "Your house is so much bigger than mine! Wow! And neater too! But it's rather dull eh? Your colours. Bleh. Ah well, at least your bed is big enough for two! Woo hoo! Can I use your bathroom? I stink."

"It's over there." Sasuke pointed carelessly. Naruto bounced happily into the bathroom, making Sasuke roll his eyes at his exclamations over the big bathtub. By the time Naruto had finally finished bathing, Sasuke had nearly fallen asleep. But Naruto's rough slam of the bathroom door that shook the hinges woke him up abruptly. He glared at Naruto from his pillow.

"Don't do that."

Naruto merely glanced at him, and went over to poke through his stuff whilst drying his hair.

"Wow your room has simply no life! Where's our photo anyway?"

"I threw it away three years ago." Sasuke replied impassively. Naruto's bubbly movements halted.

"Oh."

Naruto left his belongings and shuffled towards the bed, flinging the towel over the dressing chair. Naruto climbed in next to him, settling easily on the soft comfort, moaning a little at the fluffiness of the bed. Sasuke tensed at the moan, glaring at Naruto.

"Your hair is still wet."

"It's just damp. I'm tired. Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto murmured as he turned his back on him. Sasuke was left glaring at the muscled back, and he gave up after a while, turning his back on Naruto, switching off the bedside lamp. At least this time, he could not feel Naruto's skin, he thought gratefully as he wrapped himself around his bolster. He loathed Tsunade for making this arrangement of them having to stay together, even sleep together, just so he couldn't escape. He was just short of a pair of handcuffs to be a full captive. If it had been Kakashi, it would have been slightly better, but Kakashi was too busy, according to Tsunade, being a jounin and all, so Naruto had to be the one, especially since he was the only one anxious to keep Sasuke in Konoha at all means anyway. Sakura would have gladly helped, but she's a girl, so according to Tsunade once again, it wouldn't be proper. Sasuke's fists twisted hard at his bolster. Apparently Tsunade didn't know about Naruto's crazy fetish for him. Sasuke clutched his bolster tighter, and attempted to sleep.

Sasuke woke once again to the heavy weight sprawled across him. Sleepy gray light spun its way through the window, a misty halo enveloping the room. Sasuke almost groaned, and hoped desperately that Naruto wouldn't do anything funny when he woke up.

Naruto stirred just mere seconds later, and Sasuke curled against his bolster, wincing slightly as his butt hit Naruto's flat, toned stomach. A feeble gasp escaped from his behind, in a puff of hot breath, moist against his neck. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tight. A warm callused hand slid up to stroke the underside of his jaw. He could feel every muscle from Naruto's body, firm and distinct, including… Naruto's hardness against the back of his thigh, near his butt.

Sasuke almost shuddered, but forced himself to remain calm and relax. He felt Naruto's lips grazing the nape of his neck, and Naruto inhaling his hair. Why did Naruto do that? He wanted to tell Naruto to stop his actions, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth, much less find his voice. Just then, Naruto's warmth left him in a sharp jerk, and he heard Naruto's muted cursings as he hurried to the bathroom, shutting it softly. He could hear muffled gasps and moans in the bathroom, and he quickly flung the bolster against his head to make these sounds disappear. Naruto finally emerged from the bathroom, Sasuke could hear the tiny click of the door. He kept his head under the bolster. Once Naruto's footsteps left the room, he shot up from the bed quietly, and sprinted to the bathroom himself. The button on the bronze knob was jabbed by a pale finger, rendering the bathroom door locked.

When he emerged from the bathroom and strode to the living room, he saw Naruto preparing to leave the house. Naruto noticed his presence and turned towards him, his smile nervous and cerulean eyes slightly fidgety.

"You're awake! I was just about to go for my mission. So, I'm off then! See you later!" Naruto chirped brightly in a rush and zoomed out.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the empty corridor for a long moment, before snatching his keys from the table.

Naruto returned from his mission, his jumpsuit and body grimed with dirt and stained with sweat. He flung open the door of the house, his house, he thought fondly, and almost skipped into the brightly lit apartment in anticipation of seeing his grumpy friend. His steps skidded into a halt the moment he entered the bedroom. Sasuke was kneeling on the floor, spreading out a futon. His raven black bangs hid his dark, intense orbs, only revealing his high bridge of a nose and pale thin lips that parted ever so slightly as his large hands smoothed out the creases of the soft futon.

"So your mission has finally ended." He spoke in his usual cold manner without ever raising his head.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked curiously, cocking his head at one side.

"For me. You're the guest, so I'll just take the futon." Sasuke's head remained bowed.

"What do you mean by that? Your bed is enough for two!" Naruto pointed out impatiently.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to be civil here!" Sasuke finally snapped, raising his head up to shoot a death glare at Naruto.

"But there must be a reason for you doing this! If it's about my liking for you then let me assure you that it wouldn't affect our friendship in anyway!" Naruto shouted in frustration, his fists shaking terribly.

"It wouldn't affect our friendship, you say? It wouldn't? I hadn't wanted to broach the topic, but you forced me to. Try and remember the past two days what you have been doing in the mornings." Sasuke hissed, livid.

Naruto's fists went slack, as his mouth opened and shut several times like a fish underwater. He blinked slowly at Sasuke's flushed face, before opening his mouth again as he tried to find his voice. "You— knew?" He gasped weakly.

Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto again, hoping Naruto would think of the colour that had spread across his cheeks as that of anger, and not— not—. He willed himself to stop thinking at that moment as he adjusted the futon sheets for the last time before standing up, his back facing Naruto.

"You… you'd better bathe now, dobe." He finally said curtly.

"I'll take the futon then." Naruto proffered finally.

"No, you're the guest." Sasuke said firmly, his back still towards Naruto's crestfallen face.

"I… I'm sorry." Naruto said in a strangled whisper as his footsteps left the room.

The next few days passed in uneasy silence between them, whenever they remain in the house. Naruto stayed out later and later, usually only returning once Sasuke was fast asleep. The futon where Sasuke laid on with his long tousled hair and troubled face, was a sharp divider that constantly reminded Naruto of his actions. Naruto had wanted so much to comfort Sasuke, every night, when he had those nightmares once again, when Sasuke tossed and turned, releasing an occasional groan, and the deeply furrowed eyebrows marring his face that lasted throughout the night. But he couldn't. The two nights when he had slept with Sasuke, Sasuke didn't appear to have any nightmares… he wanted so much to slip in beside Sasuke again, but he knew that it was impossible. For the mornings wouldn't be so calm.

A whole week passed, and one night, Naruto hadn't returned home. Sasuke awoke to an empty space on the neatly made bed. He strode toward the bed and rested his palm over the space. It was cold. He frowned as he looked at the clock. Something must have happened. Where was Naruto? He hurriedly prepared his clothes and set off to the empty night streets of Konoha. He searched frantically for a face he knew, wishing desperately that he or she wouldn't be asleep at this hour. He finally found the person under a tree, smoking.

"Hey, do you know where Naruto is?"

The smoky puffs blew onto his face.

"Naruto is with Gaara. He's come to visit Godaime for a few days, some friendly liason meetings. Naruto's really depressed nowadays, so I'm glad he's found someone else to bother. So troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored tone even as his brows knitted at the sight of Sasuke.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Find them yourself. I really don't know why Naruto bothered to bring you back. You always make him upset." Shikamaru muttered, throwing the cigarette down on the ground, burying it with his foot. Sasuke shot him an icy glare and leapt off from under the tree.

He finally found them by the riverbank, sitting side by side. He stole a little nearer, masking his chakra, and strained to listen to their conversation.

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Gaara's expressionless deep voice asked.

"I don't know. He really hates me… Now especially, after I touched him and all. He must think I'm sick. I can't face him anymore." Naruto admitted.

"Why are you so fixated on him? Can't you tell that others care too?" Gaara asked with the slightest emotion, as he pressed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Gaara! I'm so sad! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto hollered, hugging Gaara tightly. Sasuke blinked as he saw Gaara hug Naruto back shyly.

'_When had they gotten so close?'_ He thought as he peered through from the bushes.

"Naruto… let me take away your sadness." Gaara announced almost grandly, as he pulled Naruto away a little.

"Huh?" came Naruto's ever-intelligent response.

Gaara ignored his response, leaning over to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sasuke's hands tightened into a fist.

"Ga— Gaara what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed, touching his lips in surprise.

"Forget Sasuke. He's not good for you." Gaara replied, and kissed Naruto again, this time pushing Naruto on the ground and ravaging his mouth in ardent passion. His knees brushed against Naruto's crotch, making him moan in desire.

"Ga- Gaa…ra… we can't." Naruto moaned even as his hips thrust up against Gaara, who was unzipping his jumpsuit, his hands rummaging under Naruto's black T-shirt.

"I can give you happiness that Sasuke's incapable of." Gaara said seductively as he turned his head to suck at Naruto's neck, making him whine. Sasuke had seen enough. His fist had carved out bloodied crescents in his palms, and they stung him at his heart as he leapt away from the sight.

'_So… this is what Naruto really want. The horny bastard would fuck anything that wants him.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he sprang from tree to tree, back towards his house. However, his thunder-like thoughts were intercepted by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! I need to talk to you!"

"What?" He asked angrily, not in the mood to listen to her annoying voice.

"Naruto has been depressed these few days. Are you guys quarrelling again?" Sakura pressed as she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"He's very happy now. So let me be!" Sasuke snarled, his handsome face marred in the deadly scowl. Sakura let go of him instantly, and stared at his disappearing figure.

'_What the hell had happened?'_ She wondered.

Sasuke knelt on his bed, taking a deep breath out of the pillow. He could still smell Naruto's forest scent. He struck the wall angrily immediately as he threw the pillow down on the ground and wiped his tears away angrily. _'Why am I crying? It's not like I like him. It must have just been the feeling of being betrayed. As a friend. And a confidante. Just in what way is Gaara better?' _Sasuke raged in his mind, as he continued striking the wall with his bare hands, staining it with his blood. Slow shuffling footsteps entered the room. He turned his head to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at Naruto, who was removing his jumpsuit.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in shock as his eyes registered Sasuke's fists which dripped with ruby red blood. Sasuke bolted up immediately, throwing a kunai from the dressing table next to the bed at the intruder, missing him by an inch where he ducked. The kunai gleamed sharply where it struck the wall and stuck.

"Get out!"

"What? Are you crazy? Just cause' I touched you? That was a long long time ago, teme!" Naruto yelled back, throwing his jumpsuit on the ground heavily, never leaving his gaze from the kunai which missed its target so narrowly. If Sasuke had been calmer, it'd be accurately aimed towards his heart.

"You fucking horny bastard would touch anyone who begged to be touched! Look at yourself!" Sasuke switched on the bedside lamp and seized Naruto, dragging him to the mirror, jabbing hard at the love-bite Gaara gave Naruto, big and dark in the dusky orange glows of the bedside light. Naruto clasped at it, staring at Sasuke wide-eyed.

"You saw?" He asked before he swallowed hard.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Yes. You kept bucking your hips at him as he licked you all over. Had fun?"

Naruto dropped his shocked expression, as a grim mask took hold of him. "You are not my boyfriend or what ever it is. Why do you need to get so worked up?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he brushed past Sasuke to get on the bed.

"Get out! My bed is clean! Go and fuck Gaara!" Sasuke screamed lividly as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Just what are you so worked up about?" Naruto turned and faced him seriously. Sasuke turned his face away from him. He couldn't stand this new Naruto, who was so in control of himself. What right had he to behave as if he hadn't done any wrong?

"I haven't anything wrong at all. What I do with Gaara is none of your business." Sasuke glanced back at him in mild surprise. He had actually voiced out his thoughts and he hadn't realised…

He quickly recomposed himself and accused, "So you fucked him? You disgusting fag! Just because he seduced you, you were so horny, you agreed? So what you did to me back then was just because of your pent-up horniness?"

A punch on his face was the only reply he received. He wiped the metallic blood from the corner of his mouth, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sent him an equally terrifying gaze, and said in a low, trembling voice, "Gaara is right. You bring me nothing but unhappiness. Why should I ever bother myself with you? You just feel grossed out that a fag is touching your sacred body… you don't feel anything for me… I should have just... done it with Gaara."

Sasuke stared at him.

"You didn't… have sex with Gaara?"

"No. But I'm sorry I'm a fag. And molested your pure body." Naruto growled.

Sasuke turned towards the bed, his back facing Naruto.

"Get back to your bed then."

"What?" Naruto asked, stunned. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly.

"Look, I know I was wrong to just accuse you and Gaara, so just let bygones be bygones. But you ought to stop touching other guys and, and start going on dates with girls."

"Sasuke! Can't you get that I love you?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's hands, his blue eyes a weird amethyst in the dusky orange glow.

"No, you don't. It's lust. I know it. We're young, and still experimenting. Soon you'll realise you really like girls and you'd marry one." Sasuke said firmly. Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"Sasuke, I love you. I've risked so much for you and you tell me that it's lust?"

Sasuke frowned and quickly slammed Naruto against the wall. "Yes. Let me show you." He said curtly to Naruto's stunned face, before pressing his lips on Naruto's neck. He nipped and bit, tasting the salt and dirt and the forest-like taste that belonged to Naruto whilst he pulled off Naruto's black tee viciously, allowing his bloody hands to paint Naruto's chest in streaks of red as they roamed about, sliding over each carved muscle that contracted under his every touch, dipping far south to cup Naruto's groin, jumping a little at the feel of the throbbing hardness. Naruto moaned and slid his hand down Sasuke's butt, squeezing it none too gently before he yanked Sasuke's face up to kiss. Sasuke pushed him away at the very moment.

"Look. It's just lust. You lust for my body. That's all."

"You… obviously love isn't like friendship!" Naruto yelled, as he crushed their bodies together, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke, as he whispered raggedly, "You're hard too." Sasuke turned his head away, making Naruto's lips meet his cheek instead.

"I'm still an adolescent as well. You've got to stop this!" He growled as he tried to shove Naruto away, his face burning at Naruto's words, but he remained in Naruto's iron-like embrace. He struggled, frustrated at Tsunade's jutsu that pressed down his chakra to the lowest limit, preventing him from doing anything that could harm Naruto seriously.

"Sasuke… I can't stop loving you." Naruto said in a pained voice as he angled Sasuke's face towards him, pressing their lips in a soft kiss, nipping at Sasuke's lips for entry. Sasuke opened his mouth and clamped down hard at Naruto's lips, forcing Naruto to drop him, as he pressed his hand against his bleeding lips, gasping in pain.

"Don't try to put your tongue that has touched Gaara's in my mouth." Sasuke snarled, wiping his mouth harshly as he turned to the bed, his heart palpitating like tiny drums beating a furious tempo against his heaving chest. Naruto ran forward to embrace him from behind, stopping him in his tracks. He stiffened when he felt Naruto's body against him, especially at the throbbing hardness pressed against his ass.

"Leave me alone." He said dangerously.

"You're jealous. I know it. If not why would you be so angry till you hurt yourself?" Naruto mumbled into his hair.

"No! No. I was just… furious that you didn't tell me about your relationship with… with Gaara at first. I've only treated you as a friend. You really have to start having healthy relationships with girls." Sasuke started explaining slowly, trying to twist his way away from Naruto's accusation, as he attempted to wriggle out of Naruto's arms.

"And you're going to do that too? Meet some nice girl to settle down with? Loving another man isn't wrong, Sasuke." Naruto growled unhappily.

"Men and women are meant to be together. To reproduce. I need to rebuild my clan too." Sasuke defended hotly, even as his inner self wondered at his words. Naruto's muscular arms dropped from his chest at his speech. He relaxed visibly at the feel of Naruto's body moving away from him.

"Right… I forgot… I'm sorry… I will stop bothering you." Naruto said in a heart-broken tone. Sasuke spun around to see the glimmer of a tear from Naruto's eyes.

"That… that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Sasuke proffered weakly. Naruto nodded dumbly, sniffling as he took hold of Sasuke's hands, staring down at them as a large fat teardrop splattered on Sasuke's left hand, the gleaming drop coalescing with the drying blood as it slid down Sasuke's hand to the ground.

"You'd need to bandage your hands…"

Sasuke snatched his hands away, muttering that he'd do it himself. Naruto nodded dumbly and trudged to the bathroom, his footsteps dark and heavy, leaving Sasuke to stand all alone in the room by himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Yaoi.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu, one-sided NaruHina in this chapter, and a possible-!? Read on to find out! XD

**A/N: **The latest manga chapter was a real shocker. Haha. It seemed kind of a lame ending for an extraordinary evil, demented person with great powers. Sasuke is da' best! Anyways, the manga has deviated way too far from my story, so I guess it's AU now... Slower updates ahead! Sorry guys, too many darned, darned! projects, practicals!!and my finals are soon. Sobs. A special thanks to Haku, for motivating me to carry on with the story, and to Utena-Puchiko-nyu, for being my regular reviewer. XD

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Naruto appeared to return to his previous bubbly, happy self. He flirted with Sakura often, getting smacked by her just as frequent. He too seemed to finally notice the shy Hinata, and had gone on dates with her after some missions. 

Sasuke saw everything. He blamed it on the fact that he was too free, almost like any other civilian, only worse since he had no job. He had all the time in the world to follow Naruto to check up on him. And he understood his intentions. It was all to know if Naruto had really recovered from that night, if he had finally realised that all he ever felt for Sasuke was lust. For Sasuke knew that no one in their right minds would ever love him. He was cold, and harsh to anyone he spoke to. Self-centred and vengeful, he was motivated by hatred. His heart had no room for love and kindness. There was nothing about him that could be loved by others. People only noticed him for his looks. For beyond that surface, was nothing.

Sasuke knew by now, Naruto must have recovered, looking at the way he and Hinata behaved on their dates, both shy and sweet. Naruto was so shy that he daren't touch Hinata. Yet Sasuke couldn't, for the world, figure out why he was still tracking Naruto, for after all Naruto was normal again. One night, he couldn't control himself anymore. So he walked silently to the couch, kneeling down in front of Naruto's head.

"Oi, usuratonkachi. Are you awake?" he whispered softly, strangely feeling the urge to touch the messy spikes.

"Hmmm… huh Sasu…ge… what's… up?" Naruto mumbled groggily, his eyes still closed.

"I heard that you're together with Hinata. How's it?" Sasuke heard the words spilling from his lips, strange and muted.

"Arh? How'd you know?" Naruto's eyes flipped open immediately.

"News travel fast. So?" he pressed on.

"Er, well, she's a nice girl. I like her." Naruto breathed, his eyes trained on Sasuke's face hovering over him.

"…That's good." Sasuke said in low tones, looking down at Naruto's face, as a flash of the past washed over him like a tidal wave, transporting him momentarily to the Valley of The End, when he had looked at Naruto in this exact position for the longest time. But Naruto's eyes weren't staring back then. This time, they were, wide and gleaming. Sasuke shifted his gaze down, unnerved by Naruto's eyes, only to pause at his soft lips. He flicked his gaze back to Naruto's eyes immediately, and was struck by the strange emotion in his eyes, that boiled below the surface of the blue irises, dark and smouldering in the poor light of the moon. Sasuke stood up the instant Naruto pushed himself up by the elbows.

"Goodnight, dobe." He murmured to the now reclining Naruto, scuttling back to his bed.

"Is that all you wanted to say? Bastard! Waking me up for this!" Naruto shouted at the reticent figure on the bed.

Sasuke leapt across the roofs of Konoha the next day, with a determined look on his face. He had a goal to achieve today. His feet touched the ground almost silently as he reached his destination. He snuck a quick peek at the mansion behind the huge open gates, relieved to see the person he was looking for coming out, alone. He grabbed the elbow of the approaching figure just as she exited from the gates, earning a soft gasp which he quickly silenced with his palm.

"Shh. It's just me, Sasuke. I need to ask you something."

"Sa… Sasuke… Wha… what's the ma…matter?" Hinata stammered nervously, looking up at him, her soft pale eyes wide and unblinking.

"Do you really like Naruto?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from her uneasily.

"Yes… but… he… he doesn't li… like me…" Hinata stammered softly, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"How do you know?" Sasuke directed his gaze on her.

"I… er… he told me recently… that… that he liked someone else…" Hinata said with her head bowed low, a deep vermilion on her fair cheeks.

"Did he say who it was?" Sasuke almost growled out.

"I… well… er… no." Hinata said, blushing even deeper.

"Are you sure?" He probed, wanting to enclose his hands around her tiny neck so that she could be truthful. Instead, his fists merely remained at his sides, trembling violently. How dare Naruto lie to him that Hinata and he were happy together… His dark thoughts were interrupted rudely by a low voice belonging to Neji.

"Stop questioning her as if she's a traitor. Go and ask Naruto yourself." Neji said coldly, his equally milky eyes hard like white opals. Sasuke threw him a dirty look, and stalked away from them without a word.

Sasuke searched throughout Konoha for Naruto, knowing that his mission had ended. Finally, he saw Naruto with Sai, who had invited him for a drink. Sasuke frowned. He didn't like Sai. Naruto had snuck into a pub with Sai, using fake IDs. Sasuke waited for approximately two hours before they emerged, both drunk. Naruto had his arm around Sai, singing off-key at the top of his lungs. Sasuke scowled at their rowdy behaviour, or basically, Naruto's. The two of them stumbled together along the alley, with Sasuke tailing behind silently. Suddenly, Naruto paused his singing, and looked at Sai.

"Yer knoooow… ya rrrreeeallyyyy looook like Shashuge…" Naruto stuttered in his drunken stupor.

"Hmmmm reaaally? I… for one… thiiink I'm… hotter…" Sai announced as he attempted to place his hand on his hips sexily, guffawing.

"Nooo friggiiinnng waaay. Sasuke is soooo hot! Buuuttt! He doesn't want meee… I keeeep getting rejected… He told me to look… for other girls. Said it's normal. Nooormaaaal! I looovvee him. Thhat barssstard." Naruto whined as he pressed his palm on the wall to steady himself.

"Hahaha… You're shooo patheeetic…" Sai said before he hiccupped.

Naruto merely groaned in reply, and slumped against the wall, rubbing his spikey head on it roughly.

"Wha… what are… you doing… idiot?" Sai chortled rudely as he placed his elbow against the wall, leaning towards Naruto almost dangerously.

Naruto turned his head towards Sai and murmured, "Sasuke…" and promptly lunged at him, kissing the pale man fervently, which the pale man returned just as heatedly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned in such an erotic way that went straight to Sasuke's groin, despite his rising fury. Sasuke immediately unveiled his chakra and charged towards them, pushing them apart.

"Stop your drunken shit!" He yelled at the two of them. Sai smirked at him, placing his hand on his hips again.

"Jealous?"

Sasuke punched him hard, and grabbed a still stunned Naruto to his house. He slammed the door heavily, making the door tremble violently at its hinges, and threw Naruto down on the ground.

"You idiot! If I hadn't stopped you, you would have gone all the way with him!" Sasuke raged, kicking at Naruto.

"Sasuke… I thought… we were kissing? Why are you kicking me?" Naruto muttered as he tried to get up, failing.

Sasuke smacked his hand on his forehead, before swooping down on the floor to clutch Naruto's unzipped jumpsuit. "You. Were. Kissing. Sai." He growled, putting his face dangerously close to Naruto. Naruto merely smiled at him stupidly, before leaning forward to capture Sasuke's lips in a playful peck.

"I'm kissing ya now. Don't be angry." Naruto grinned drunkenly.

Sasuke almost dropped Naruto in surprise. It had been weeks since Naruto had kissed him. The tingle from Naruto's lips on him was the same. The same as all other times he had been kissed by this blond idiot that threatened to destabilise his life. But this time, he could taste the bitterness of the alcohol and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You smell of alcohol. And stop kissing me."

"I got druuuunnnnk cause' offff yooou. I misssss yaaaa temeee." Naruto said a little too loudly; as he raked his fingers along Sasuke's hair, bringing his face down to meet his again.

Sasuke tried to hoist himself off Naruto, but Naruto quickly flipped them over, and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, nibbling at Sasuke's tightly pursed lips for entry as he yanked down Sasuke's yukata, exposing a creamy shoulder as he rubbed his fingers over Sasuke's pale nipples that hardened instantly to his touch. Sasuke hissed and tried to push the weight off him, but the persistent fellow clung on tight, and attacked his neck, making Sasuke forget himself as he arched towards Naruto, gasping in sheer pleasure.

Naruto removed his top as he bent his head lower to kiss and lick Sasuke's chest, playing with his nipples, wetting them with spit. Naruto licked a long wet trail towards Sasuke's navel, dipping into it, causing Sasuke to cry out in unwanted pleasure, his thoughts an incoherent whirl of mess as he bucked his body up towards Naruto, their hard groins brushing against each other. Naruto shot back upwards to kiss Sasuke vehemently, ravaging his tongue that craved for more of Naruto each time they kissed. Sasuke suckled hard at Naruto's neck, as his hands clawed wildly at Naruto's muscular back that was slick with sweat. Naruto's hand trailed down to dip inside Sasuke's pants, fondling his throbbing manhood. Sasuke's thoughts recollected back into a cluster at that moment, his onyx orbs flipping wide open.

"Naruto! Wait! No! Stop!" Sasuke writhed under Naruto, trembling when he felt Naruto's finger rubbing at his puckered nub with his own pre-cum. At that moment, Naruto did stop. But he did not remove his hand from Sasuke's groin. His breathing evened out in deep slow puffs. Sasuke almost groaned. How could anyone fall asleep halfway… He reached out to bite Naruto's ear sharply, hoping to wake him. Naruto gasped in pain, his hand leaving Sasuke's crotch instantly to clutch at his ear, but fell back asleep, forming deadweight on Sasuke. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at him, but felt his lids growing heavier as well, though a nagging thought at the back of his mind pestered about how he was going to explain their situation the next day. Soon he stopped short at his thoughts as he surrendered to the dark wings of sleep.

A short high-pitched scream greeted him in the morning, he scowled and got up, feeling his whole body aching. Why was he sleeping on the floor? He looked up to see Naruto above him, his large azure eyes gazing at him anxiously.

"Sasuke… I didn't mean to…" Naruto stammered.

He looked at Naruto's body, littered with blotches of large purple hickeys and scratches, and his own. Everything from last night washed back like a tidal wave, crashing down on him.

"Naruto… oh my. I… it didn't happen." Sasuke finished lamely, his own obsidian eyes wide and afraid.

Naruto's eyes switched from being shuttered with anxiety to darkly furious in a lightning flash. "Why are you always, always denying? It damn well happened, you asshole!" Sasuke didn't reply and tried to sneak away from Naruto.

"Sasuke! Listen to me dammit! I'm sorry it happened but you can't just deny it!"

"Yes it happened! Happy?" Sasuke spat out furiously, his onxy eyes alit with boiling anger.

"Sasuke… are you going to continue denying that you at least do like me in that way?" Naruto asked darkly, his blue sapphires only slightly appeased at Sasuke's reluctant confession.

"I don't! How many times do you want me to tell you that it's all lust? You were so willing with Gaara, and now Sai as well! So it's not just me!"

A hard slap was all he got as a reply before Naruto sat down on him heavily. "What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke gasped out at the weight, his hands captured by Naruto.

"You are going to listen to me. I did not go all the way with Gaara because of you. With Sai, that was because for a silly moment I thought he was you. Can't you tell that my mind revolves around you?"

Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto, his eyes trained stubbornly on the cold ground. "Look at me you bastard!" Naruto screamed, enraged.

"I don't care. Now get off me." Sasuke huffed angrily, still refusing to face Naruto, afraid that he might falter in his cold, unrelenting words if he looked at the brilliant blue gaze. Naruto heaved himself off Sasuke, much to Sasuke's surprise and relief. But Naruto immediately shot to Sasuke's room, locking himself in.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't come in! Get out of the house!" Naruto screamed wildly, as Sasuke heard things being thrashed in his room.

Sasuke ran towards his door, trying to open it frantically, hissing in exasperation at the stubborn knob.

"Get out teme! It's Kyuubi!" Naruto gasped from the room, his voice ragged and rough.

Kyuubi. Kyuubi! It was his opportune time for answers, but he was too weak, once again. He knew he couldn't fight Kyuubi in this state. He rested a trembling fist against the door, before turning away sharply.

Sasuke approached Sakura's behind quietly, tapping on her shoulder. "Sasuke-kun! Hi! What's the matter?" Sakura smiled sweetly as she spun towards him, her cherry pink hair dancing across her high forehead as she twirled.

"I need you to help me." He said quietly.

He led her to the Hokage's office as he explained his request. "But… I'm not sure she'd allow… seeing as you are still in probation…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"I really need to get out of Konoha for some breather. And you'd be accompanying me." Sasuke insisted, as he paused at the door, looking at her intensely. Sakura gave in reluctantly, rapping the oak door smartly before entering.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke wishes to see you." She announced formally, bowing down slightly.

"What is it?" Tsunade barked, her honey brown eyes stern as she rubbed her temples in a slow, deliberate motion, placing her glasses on the table with a manicured hand.

"I wish to get the permission to travel to the nearest town with Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama." Sasuke delivered smoothly, his spine remaining ramrod straight.

"Why?" Tsunade examined him closely for any betrayal of feelings, but his aristocratic features appeared smooth and unmarred by any emotion.

"I can assure you that Sakura will be able to bring me back safely, if you're that worried that I'd leave again." Sasuke went on without answering her question.

"I need to know if you have any ulterior motive, like meeting up with your old team-mates." Tsunade snapped, refusing to give in.

"No. I have never entertained such thoughts before. I just need a breather." Sasuke finally said sullenly, his obsidian eyes flashing avidly for a brief second.

Tsunade smiled slightly, satisfied with the emotions she had caught, knowing that Sasuke was speaking the truth. "Alright. Just this once then. Now leave." She relented, waving her manicured fingers at them as she slid her glasses on her nose again, preparing to go through another mountain of stifling papers.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Sakura said cheerfully in Sasuke's place as he left the room.

She ran to catch up with him, asking, "What are we to do there?" He continued walking, his gaze fixed outside at the lush green trees of Konoha.

"I… I actually do need some time on my own there… so…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Ah. Alright. Could you wait for me at the gate first then? I'd meet you there a short while later." Sakura beamed at him, understanding filling her jade orbs. He nodded shortly, and they separated. He had no idea where she was going first, and he had no interest in knowing. He was beyond grateful he had this chance to leave Konoha, to leave… that blond idiot. His mind always seemed to be in a haze around that moron. He had to clear the fog in his mind, and he knew he would, once he was away from that dunce. Kyuubi had once again reminded him of his long delayed mission. He would get his chakra back. He knew exactly who to meet. His footsteps hastened.

Sasuke leant at the tree trunk, folding his arms in the cool emerald shade of the tree's crown. A moment later two figure appeared in front of him. Sakura with her arms wrapped around a grinning guy with bush-man brows and green spandex suit. Lee? Sasuke pushed himself off the trunk, staring at them in bewilderment.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sure you still remember Lee-san. He'd be my company for this outing, since you want to have some 'alone-time'." Sakura smiled at him easily while Lee erupted into his famous sparkling smile full of pearly whites and gushed ardently about the passion of spring and youth.

"Hn." He released his habitual grunt, walking along side with the pair. The trio left Konoha in the brilliance of the blue sky dappled with snow-white drippings of clouds.

Sasuke waved at the couple as they dashed off to explore the town together. There appeared to be a festival of some sort in this town. This was the time for his action to begin, he thought, almost triumphant as he trudged amongst the crowd of people. Soon, he found himself lost in a throng of jutting elbows that nudged and jostled people that got in their way. No one here knew him. No one here noticed him. He seemed almost… invisible. It was a change from Konoha. He walked briskly through the busy street, determined to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my! I knew it! I could smell you! You finally left Konoha! That damned place with all the guards was too hard to trespass!" A loud, annoying voice greeted him.

"Karin? Why are you here?" He asked curtly, folding his arm as he stopped in his tracks.

"Well, I was waiting for a chance to find you. I snuck off whilst Juugo and Suigetsu weren't looking. So, why are you here?" Karin asked coyly, wrapping an arm around his arm. He bristled, looking down at her, before a thought suddenly struck him.

"It's good that you're here. I'll need your help. First we have to get out of this place." Sasuke said in his usual bland tone, looking away from her, towards the direction of the end of the town; the opening of the forest entrance.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as they jostled through the crowd.

"We're going to find Kabuto."

"What? The bespectacled bootlicker? Why?" Karin asked in mild disgust.

"I need him to help me." Sasuke said impatiently.

They finally got through the town, and entered the dark emeralds of the forest. Sasuke looked up at the sky. Ribbons of pale orange and gold unravelled at the horizon. It was nearing evening. Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed. He had to be as far away as possible before night falls. The two of them leapt throughout the darkening green shadows of the forest, until the full, pallid moon arose, misted over by the dark night clouds drifting across the jet black velvet backdrop of the sky.

Sakura rushed back to Konoha, panting heavily. She jumped across the roofs towards Sasuke's apartment. Sakura entered the dark recesses of the apartment, finding the door unlocked, into the only brightly lit up room, the sole source of light in Sasuke's house. She broke into the room to face Naruto's back.

"Sasuke. I found our photo." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto!"

Naruto spun around, cerulean eyes round in surprise.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke— Sasuke-kun he, he's gone!" Sakura gasped.

The photograph of Team Seven fell from Naruto's hand, shattering into a million pieces on the ground, the glass flying like little bits of diamonds as they scattered on the ground.

"Wh… What…" Naruto trailed off, his azure blues wide in horror.

"Sasuke-kun and I went out of Konoha today, he told Tsunade-sensei he was only getting out for some breather, and even she believed him! He told me he needed some time alone, so I brought Lee-san along and went off with Lee-san. I shouldn't have left him all by himself! I should have known! Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Sakura sobbed terribly, sinking into the floor, her tears pouring streams of waterfall down her face.

"Does baa-chan know?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"No… you're the first…" Sakura wept.

"Don't tell her! We'll find him ourselves! She'd not let him off so easily this time!" Naruto yelled, losing control.

"I know! But I have to be by Tsunade-sensei's side tomorrow! I'm her apprentice!" Sakura wailed.

"Then I'll go by myself! Tell me where you both went! Just pretend that everything's fine tomorrow! For Sasuke's sake! I'll bring that bastard back again, I promise!" Naruto bellowed.

Sakura attempted to swallow her tears, nodding.

Sasuke and Karin flied swiftly through the forest towards the Sound hideout where he last killed Orochimaru.

"Are you sure he's going to be there?" Karin questioned hesitantly.

"Well, we have no other choice do we?" Sasuke huffed as he continued leaping ahead, determined to find his only hope.

They reached the hideout, and immediately slipped into the dark damp caverns. The cave was totally enveloped in a conglomerate of roots that twisted like nightmare.

"Looks like there's no one here." Karin whispered, clinging close to him.

Sasuke ignored her, and continued marching towards last passage of the cave. Icy cold water dripped onto their skin as they lumbered through the dark winding passage.

"So you think he'd be here…" Karin commented softly, a wry smirk tugging at her lips.

They finally reached the entrance of the passage. A soft light beckoned from the room within. Sasuke flung open the half-opened door.

"Sasuke-kun. What a surprise." Kabuto said calmly as he continued examining his bubbling test tubes with vast interest.

"Aren't you afraid that some enemy may barge in?" Sasuke scoffed coldly.

"No one knows about this hideout, or rather, everyone thought you destroyed it, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smiled at his gleaming test tube sinisterly, before turning to meet Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sasuke and Karin stepped back a little, their eyes wide in shock.

"You… Orochimaru… how…" Karin gasped weakly.

"Naruto-kun knows about it. Why not ask him Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto grinned manically.

"You… I don't care. Even with him infesting your body I trust you still have your medical abilities. I want you to help me." Sasuke regained his composure, speaking calmly.

"With what Sasuke-kun? I heard Itachi's already dead. What more can you ask for?"

"That's none of your business. I want you to restore my chakra now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible… not without some sort of exchange." Kabuto smiled, a demented gleam in his different coloured eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Your body."

"What!?" Karin shrieked.

"I want your body. Orochimaru-sama and I are one now, it's inevitable I will feel what he feels." Kabuto drawled lazily.

"Your body is working perfectly. I don't see why you'd want mine. Besides, I doubt you can perform the jutsu. Your medical abilities are limited to what they are, medical." Sasuke sneered.

"Silly, silly, silly. Do you really think Orochimaru-sama thinks of you only as a vessel? You're too naïve." Kabuto cackled evilly.

"You… fine. Restore my chakra first."

"Do you think I'm so stupid I would restore your chakra and let you kill me without even having some fun?" Kabuto said.

"Why do you even bother? You know I'll kill you anyway." Sasuke snarled, with Karin agreeing vehemently, her arm around his.

"Alright then. Your chakra will remain like this forever." Kabuto said carelessly, returning to his test tubes.

Karin stepped in front of Sasuke, brandishing her fists. "I'll kill you if you don't help Sasuke-kun."

"You seem to have forgotten I have Orochimaru-sama in me now, Karin-san." Kabuto cackled maliciously.

Sasuke pushed Karin aside and walked up to Kabuto.

"I'll do it."

Karin shrieked in horror at his reply whilst Kabuto merely smiled at him lasciviously, and pressed his index fingers together to form a jutsu.

Snowy down feathers appeared to float before him, and he quickly dispelled it, only to see a less ethereal sight before him. A smirking Kabuto with Orochimaru's eye. The purple liner slit down towards the crook of his nose, and the golden irisglittered with carnal desire, the usually pencil-thin slit of depthless black between the gleaming iris widening, stretching.

"Good. I don't want any disruptions you see." Kabuto drawled before seizing Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Drowning in Denial

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Unfortunately, I'm only borrowing his characters for my perverted uses.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and swearing as usual. BoySmex!!

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N: **Exams are over but! I'm depressed. Itachi is a good person. I can't bear to accuse him anymore in the story for I'm about as traumatised as Sasuke is. Next chapter will be the end.

* * *

Naruto leapt across the tree branches, almost scampering like a fox as he sprinted. _'Sasuke… where are you?' _He followed the leaping toad in front of him, and was beyond shocked when he realised where the toad was leading him to. Orochimaru's hideout. He dashed into the place, still following the toad as it skipped hurriedly across the puddles, into a narrow passage.

He finally reached the end of the passage, and darted into the dark room. His jaws dropped at the sight before him.

"Sasuke… you… he…" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke winced at the sight of the familiar blond spikes. He was the last person Sasuke would want to witness himself in such a debasing position. Kabuto paused halfway, his eyes catching the sight of the lone silhouette by the door. He flashed a smirk at the gaping creature, and continued pinching Sasuke's pale nipples whilst he spoke.

"Why it's the monster again. How does it feel to see your friend, whom you'd risk everything for, under me, trembling at my every touch?" He purred deri whilst he stroked Sasuke boldly, making sure Naruto swallowed the whole scene before him.

"It's my room, by the way, and I think you're disturbing our privacy here, isn't he, my Sasuke-kun? Kabuto added, his voice melting into Orochimaru's slick tones with every word he uttered.

Sasuke closed his eyes, willing Naruto to disappear of his own accord.

"Naruto, get out." He finally said dully whilst Kabuto closed his lips around his nipple, wetting it with spit as his tongue twirled around the whorl.

A mighty roar answered him as he felt the weight above him lift in a haste, the grotesque lips and hands leaving his body in a mere millisecond. He sat up immediately only to see Kyuubi again, it could only be Kyuubi, for Naruto would never have the heart to do something has ruthless as that, except for when Itachi… Sasuke shook the afflictive memories out of his mind vigorously as he screamed at the demon for destroying his goal, his dream, his ambition, his life.

"No!! What did you fucking do to him you demon? He was my only hope!"

The blond shock of hair slowly swivelled to reveal a pair of piercing scarlet eyes, as the chakra surrounding the figure glowed a vindictive vermilion, forming the shape of the fox as two tails swung slowly to and fro. The bubbling chakra that had took the shape of the fox's claws had clamped firmly on the wall, driving a black rasengan through Kabuto's chest, forming a large hole where he lay bleeding, soaking the bottom half of his already immobile body in dark blood.

A third tail was rapidly developing from the frothing chakra as the dark creature advanced towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Kabuto helplessly, at the gaping hole where his chest had been. There was no way of reviving him now. He had been… Sasuke's only hope for his… complete revenge. Even if Sasuke had to sacrifice his body for it, it was alright, as long as he got his revenge. But now… Naruto, no, the Kyuubi had destroyed his only hope. And seemed to be about to annihilate him as well. Sasuke clambered closer to the dark wall, panicking when he had no way to escape. If only he had his Sharingan, his power…

"What did you mean by that, he as your only hope? Why did you let him touch you? What did you treat your body as?" The demon growled as he approached the bed, climbing up and crawling towards Sasuke.

"If I just let him have me for one night I could get back my chakra, my Sharingan! I need it, I need it!" Sasuke hissed at the creature that was now reaching towards him. The demon slapped him soundly on the cheek. Sasuke stilled in shock.

"You'd rather whore yourself out for power than approach me, us, Konoha, for help? Where is your dignity, Sasuke?"

"Naruto? I thought Kyuubi—" He gasped weakly, staring up the whiskered, livid face before him.

"It's still me. Are you scared, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto gave a dry chuckle, his voice gruff as he pinned Sasuke's wrists on the soft bed.

"No. Why should I be? You're just taking advantage of my weak situation." Sasuke scoffed, his dark eyes defiant.

Naruto grinned malignantly, sending a chill down his spine. "Yessss… I am. Now, tell me. Why do you need your power back in such haste? You know that it'd be returned to you eventually." Naruto purred in his strange, gruff voice, his tones dripping with venomous honey.

"I need to kill Uchiha Madara. You stole my revenge once, and you're not going to steal it twice whilst I sit around, bound in Konoha." Sasuke revealed in dark, angry tones.

"What the hell, Sasuke? If not for me you would have died in Itachi's hands! He was going to gouge out your eyes! Do you think I would just stand and watch him commit such atrocities to you?" Naruto yelled, indignant.

Sasuke had no retort to this question, so he merely played dumb.

"And more importantly, how far has that bastard defiled you? Surely you haven't already…" Naruto trailed off painfully.

"Yes I've already fucked him, and was just allowing him to fuck me when you came uninvited." Sasuke said spitefully.

"I'd get rid of that fucker's scent on you." Naruto growled deeply, yanking Sasuke's hair back with his clawed hands. Sasuke thrashed under him, snarling. Naruto ignored Sasuke's wild protests, crushing their mouths together in a harsh kiss, biting down on Sasuke's lips, drawing the bitter tang of metallic blood from his fangs.

Sasuke hissed and attempted to bite at the tongue that entered his cavern, earning a pair of clawed hands that wrapped themselves around his throat, squeezing his air supply. He gurgled and flung his arms wildly about, before the monster released his strangling hold on him, leaning towards his ear.

"If you dare to try biting my tongue again, this won't be enjoyable for you, teme." The blond demon whispered darkly, flicking his tongue into Sasuke's ear, sending a shudder down Sasuke's spine as he did so. He returned to kissing Sasuke, raping his mouth as his errant hands played with his nipples, pinching them painfully. Sasuke closed his eyes in humiliation, his body betraying him as his nipples and groin hardened at the rough treatment that sent tremors shooting like electricity throughout his entire body.

Naruto slid his lips down to Sasuke's neck, biting, bruising, licking, sucking, making sure that Sasuke hissed in pain mixed with dark pleasure. He ought to be punished. Naruto bent his head further down Sasuke's chest, rolling his wet tongue around his nipple before clamping down hard on it, as Sasuke wailed uncharacteristically, trashing around the bed.

Naruto trailed his tongue down the toned, muscled pale abs, leaving the wet trail to cool rapidly against the hot, searing alabaster skin as Sasuke moaned deliriously, his hands tugging hard at Naruto's blond spikes. Naruto finally dipped his tongue down Sasuke's belly button, enjoying Sasuke's sudden jerk that thrusted his rock-hard groin against Naruto's.

Naruto reached up to Sasuke's face again, saying huskily, "I will remove all traces of that thing on your body."

Sasuke reached up to bite him, but the prehensile chakra tails took hold of his wrists, locking them firmly in their death-grip, almost searing in their intensity.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke finally found the strength to gasp out.

"What? You can fuck around with people but I can't?" Naruto retorted calmly, his hands parting Sasuke's lean thighs, as he leant forward, sticking his tongue to ravage the tiny rim. Sasuke's eyes flung wide open at the feel of a wet, roving intruder, swiping itself luxuriously over his— It couldn't be…

"Na— Naruto! Stop! No! Don't! If you dare- we can't even be friends anymore!" He finally pleaded, tears poking his eyes painfully.

"Have you ever considered me as a friend?" Naruto spat at his behind.

Sasuke started in shock and pain at the feel of the beginning of a hard, bony finger pushing itself into the place where he had never thought would be touched by anyone but himself. He howled in wretched agony, tears flowing down his cheeks freely as his fingers twisted nightmarishly on his old bed sheets, almost tearing them in his malaise.

A second finger pushed in, expanding, tearing at his puckered entrance. His throbbing hardness had wilted slightly by then, as he tried uselessly to squirm away from the probing fingers. A soft kiss at his shoulder calmed him down slightly, as Naruto's free hand fondled his groin, making a moan fall from his lips.

"Ugh… Na… Naru…to…." He gasped as Naruto's third finger slid in, this time the friction between his inner walls of muscle slightly more bearable than before as he got used to the weird feeling of something inside him. They slid in and out in a smooth, slow rhythm, appearing to find something as they scissored themselves in different directions with each swift stroke.

Sasuke jerked his hips towards Naruto's searching fingers as they hit his prostrate, making him see stars. He screamed then, and Naruto's fingers left him instantly, making him mewl in disappointment. But they were gradually replaced by something much bigger. Naruto's large, throbbing shaft pushed into his prepared entrance, past his rim as he unconsciously spread his legs further apart. Naruto's slow, shallow thrusts turned faster, deeper, almost frenzied as they brushed against his prostrate in the most amazing ways.

A rapid build-up in pressure pooled inside him; the stars of sparkling orbs increasing in number gradually until a stinging wave of dark chakra slapped against his prostrate, sensuous and arousing in the sheer intensity of their power, shooting electric flames of sparkles that finally culminated in a single blinding light across his vision. He screamed Naruto's name in his release, his cries echoing in the darkness whilst Naruto screamed his in return, as Sasuke's insides filled with his seed.

Naruto shuddered on top of him, still sheathed deep in him. Sasuke stared up at the still livid red pupils glaring down at him, the bronzed chest heaving heavily as Naruto slowly pulled himself out, almost sagging on top of him. Sasuke flung his arms out almost in a reflex to support the weight, and saw to his relief, the crimson eyes fading into a normal blue as the disturbing chakra around him disappeared. Naruto flipped himself over to the side of the tiny bed deftly, staring at the wall ahead of him.

"I'm sorry. You're bleeding… I didn't mean to be so rough. But my anger took over me…" Naruto mumbled in a drowned voice.

Sasuke laughed hollowly from his lying position facing the ceiling.

"You're going to be even sorrier when you hear my next words, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stiffened at the addressing of his full name. Sasuke had never called him that before. He turned his neck reluctantly to look at Sasuke, forcing himself to focus on the face; not the nude svelte form he had so brusquely taken. His gaze fell on closed lids framed by a thick fringe of ebony lashes that swept across high cheekbones as they slowly lifted open, revealing a pair of dark ebony eyes that seemed devoid of any emotion. They were blank, and burnt out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto drifted off, afraid.

"I didn't fuck anyone. But I got fucked." Sasuke hissed softly, his soot-black eyes taking on a strange glint. Naruto was royally fucked. There was no way Sasuke was going to forgive him. All because he couldn't control his over-possessiveness…

"But you said you and-and—!" Naruto wailed frantically.

"…I lied." Sasuke finally replied after a long silent pause that seemed to hang over the two for an eternity.

"You lied!? Why!?" Naruto slapped his face onto his tanned palms, grinding his face hard on his callused hands, groaning. Sasuke didn't reply this time, and attempted to leave the bed instead. He halted halfway the moment he tried moving his lower body, his body tensing.

"Sasuke! Don't move! After what I just did to you, you must hurt terrible!" Naruto shouted at his ear agitatedly, scooting close.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke growled, smacking his arm at Naruto's chest hard.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I swear I didn't know! If I knew the truth I wouldn't touch you!" Naruto cried gratingly, flinging his arms around Sasuke, draping himself over him, seemingly not having heard Sasuke's words.

"Even if I had sex with, with him, what gives you the right to decide if you can touch me or not? I don't belong to you." Sasuke spat, though he didn't budge from Naruto's touch that enveloped his pale frame.

"I… I know. I'm so sorry I lost control. Will you forgive me?" Naruto mumbled into his shoulder, almost making Sasuke start when the first splash of a large, fat teardrop hit his naked shoulder blade.

"Stop crying." He finally said dryly.

"I— I can't help— it. I— know— you should be the one— crying— but—" Naruto hiccupped, as more tears leaked from his eyes to Sasuke's skin.

"Stop being such a wimp. We're both men. The only thing I should do is to beat the hell out of you for-for—! If I had my chakra back you wouldn't be alive!" Sasuke snarled, turning his face toward the soft golden spikes that brushed across his jaws as he did so. Naruto stared up mournfully into the flushed pink cheekbones that Sasuke was currently sporting, even as his black eyes flashed indignantly.

"Yes you ought to. But why did you lie to me yesterday?" Naruto whined, wrapping his strong arms around Sasuke tighter.

"I couldn't stand the way you behaved like you own me, when you don't, you usuratonkachi." Sasuke said spitefully, finally squirming in Naruto's hold that had become a little too tight for comfort.

"That's a sound explanation…" Naruto finally admitted, the stupid look on his face clearing with slow understanding.

"Damn you're so slow, dobe! Release me now I can't breathe!" Sasuke ordered, frustrated at the moron's idiocy.

Naruto released him in a flash, apologising incessantly.

"Stop apologising. If you're really sorry, get Kyuubi out now. I need to talk to him." Sasuke interrupted his ramblings rudely.

"What? I don't think it's a good idea now… I mean, you know, that time… And what do you have to ask him that concerns us anyway?" Naruto whined.

"There is no us. Get him out. Now." Sasuke said furiously, his onyx orbs glittering in menace. Naruto's face fell, and agreed dumbly.

"Yes, kid? You asked for me?" Kyuubi's gruff voice purred as Naruto's face with the horrible red eyes gleamed at him maliciously.

"You… and Uchiha Madara… what happened between the two of you?" Sasuke asked fiercely, clutching the sheets around him in a tight fist.

"Hmmm… now how is that your business, my beautiful boy?" Kyuubi asked lazily, his claws tracing along Sasuke's chiselled jaw.

"Don't… Don't touch me and answer my question." Sasuke demanded.

"How rude, you Uchihas never fail to disrespect your elders. Alright, I trust you know that Uchiha Madara was the only one I would permit to summon me." Kyuubi growled, though he did snatch his fingers from Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke nodded impatiently, waiting for him to continue.

"And I've always admired his body, and face, though his personality was too twisted, far more so than mine. Yes, I being able to transform into a human as and when I wish, did have an affair with my summoner. Though he turned deformed and demented later on, I still respected his biddings, out of what we had in the past. That was why I tried to destroy Konoha. Don't ask me why he wanted to do it, all I know is that he had always hated the first Hokage for winning their fight at the Valley of The End, and his own clan for apparently betraying him." Kyuubi revealed.

"I don't care how Konoha nearly got destroyed. Can Naruto hear us?" Sasuke snapped.

"You, kid, really are like Madara. As beautiful and selfish. Not half as demented though." Kyuubi chuckled, his ruby orbs sparkling in amusement.

"Can Naruto hear us?" Sasuke repeated, his eyes narrowing at the mention of the taboo word.

"Yes, he can hear and see everything. And that kid is pleading to come out as usual. He is so naïve to think I will not stay out longer to enjoy myself." Kyuubi cackled in his gruff voice, his clawed hand reaching out to pull Sasuke's head towards his, bruising his lips in a harsh kiss.

Sasuke trashed under his deathly grip, his fingers frantically curling around Kyuubi's throat, though he knew it was effectively Naruto's throat he was trying to crush. Suddenly he felt himself wrenched away from Naruto's neck as he sailed along the air. A sharp hiss of pain emitted from his lips as he hit the side of his wall.

"You overestimate your skills, kid." Kyuubi announced carelessly as he left the bed, strolling towards Sasuke, his bared torso gleaming in the dim glows from outside.

Sasuke tried futilely to cover up his modesty, curling his legs up his chest while he gasped out in a cracked voice, "I'm— not Madara!"

Kyuubi chortled, and dropped down on his knees, prying Sasuke's legs apart. "I don't care. You have the same beautiful face and body." He purred evilly as he pinned Sasuke against the wall, licking his ear lusciously. Sasuke trembled under the uninvited touch, feeling Naruto's familiar tongue, yet knowing it wasn't him.

"Naruto! Come out!" He demanded hoarsely, whilst Kyuubi chuckled, thrusting his hard shaft against Sasuke's. Tears begun to prick his lashes as he squeezed his lids shut, hissing in pain as the same fingers thrust deep into him cruelly this time, without the barest hint of concern. Kyuubi licked the perspiration beaded on the hollow of his throat, nibbling at the base of his throat, before sinking his teeth on the curse seal at the side of his neck, making him howl in anguish. A loud commanding voice halted the rough acts on his weak body. He cracked open a damp lid to look into the wooden face of a man.

"Captain Yamato! I— He—!" Naruto stammered in horror, looking at Sasuke and the wooden post of a man haplessly, his face reddening into a tomato. Sasuke almost fainted in relief at the sight of the cerulean blue eyes pleading and wide staring only at his face, refusing to look any lower, though he did not budge from their compromising position. Only his fingers were removed, Sasuke noted, realising the discomfort in his nether regions had disappeared. In fact, Naruto had moved slightly to shield Sasuke better from the man. Sasuke's face grew warm at realisation of the act the man had caught them in.

"I'd leave you two to dress up. Naruto, once you're done, come out." The wooden-faced man said blandly and left the room, closing the door. Naruto pushed himself off Sasuke in a flash, and scampered off to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and got up from the ground, leaning on the side of the bed for support immediately at the sharp pain that shot up his body. He hurriedly pulled up his yukata and pants, and moved over to the door in slight difficulty.

He limped towards the broad, wooden figure and leant back on the wall next to where the man was resting his back against.

"I would interrogate you, but that would come after Naruto. You guys are lucky it was me who found out about your betrayal of the village once again, and not the hokage." The so-called Captain Yamato said expressionlessly.

"There's no need for you to interrogate Naruto. I was the one who asked him to call Kyuubi out. It's not like he lost control. And I was the one who defected the village. He merely wanted to retrieve me back." Sasuke explained curtly.

"Why did you do that for?" Yamato stared at him incredulously.

"It's a personal matter." Sasuke growled out, crossing his arms together.

"You must never call Kyuubi out again. No matter what the reason is." Yamato warned seriously.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted shortly.

Naruto emerged from Sasuke's old room a second later, red-eyed and bleary. He gaped at Sasuke in shock and embarrassment before ambling towards Yamato, keeping a respectful distance away from them as he asked, "You wish to speak to me?"

Yamato shook his head, "Sasuke-kun has explained to me the reason for Kyuubi's emergence. I shall persist the matter no further. And it was Sakura-san who told me about this incident. Godaime knows nothing about it. Since you have successfully retrieved Sasuke, and from the way he had defended you, I trust you would be able to return together in time before Godaime finds anything amiss. Now I'll leave for the two of you to settle any unfinished business." After his stiff speech, Yamato vanished, leaving a wooden plank behind. Naruto shuffled towards the couch, and sat down on it.

"Thank you. And sorry." Naruto mumbled, sitting at the far end of the couch.

"I merely told him the truth, that I demanded to see Kyuubi. And all that happened wasn't your fault. It was… me." Sasuke uttered hesitantly.

"Still, I didn't have the strength to pull him back, and it occurred right after I…" Naruto trailed off anxiously.

"Never mind. I know you heard Kyuubi. So now you know, he's probably just transferring his lust over to you." Sasuke said in a low, bitter voice. Naruto looked up at him, seething in anger.

"How many times must I tell you, it's not lust! What Kyuubi feels is separate from what I feel! If we are really merged into one, Konoha would be no more!" Naruto bellowed, infuriated.

Sasuke had no reply. He merely leant his weight heavier on the wall, still and silent like a marble statue, his skin glowing like a pale marble as well, looking almost as hard, cold and lifeless like a statue.

"Sasuke… I understand you can't face me now, but I hope you'd really forgive me one day… for I love you." Naruto said mournfully to the still Sasuke.

Silence greeted Naruto's ears.

"And… I'll leave your house immediately. Tsunade baa-chan doesn't need to know about it. Please… return…"

More silence.

"Kakashi-sensei has the Mangekyou sharingan. He can teach you. And I'll speak to Tsunade baa-chan about your chakra. If that's not enough, I'll get Sakura-chan, and even Kakashi-sensei to speak to her!"

"Fine. You better do everything as you promised. And, you remember what I said to you before— when you were- I was- do you remember?" Sasuke asked, his cheeks bright with shame as he stared down at the stone floor.

"Huh?" came Naruto's ever-intelligent reply.

"We can never be friends again." Sasuke muttered almost sotto voce.

"I- I know." Came Naruto's muted voice which suddenly sounded strangled.

"I don't want to see your face ever again." Sasuke ended harshly, looking up at the wall before him. All he heard was a sniffle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drowning in Denial**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Warnings:** Boys' love.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**A/N: **This is finally the end of my story. Thank you to all my readers who followed through this story to the end, all those who favourited it, and most importantly, my darling reviewers. You guys helped me to persevere on till the end, and I'm immensely grateful for that. Love all of ya loads! Please bestow upon me more reviews for this final chappie!! Thanks!! And a special thanks to Utena-Puchiko-nyu who gave me a review for every chapter! Kisses to you too, love! And also a big thanks to Light is Gay, I love your exciting comments! XD

* * *

Sasuke sat on his new bedsheets, and took a deep breath as he closed his lids. Everything still smelled of Naruto. He couldn't understand. He had washed his bedsheets, gotten new ones, dusted his house… His eyes flipped open once again, taking in the surroundings.

Though every single object carried Naruto's familiar scent, they seemed to scream out his stark absence as well. Everything seemed dead, lifeless. He could smell Naruto everywhere, but he couldn't see him, hear him, touch him, feel him. In his absence Naruto seemed even more annoying. For he haunted Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He needed to break this bond. He had no room for other emotions. Hatred is the most critical thing to become stronger, in order to kill Madara. He had to stop thinking about a certain blond. Moreover, the blond bastard had given him a reason to nurture more hatred. He should be hating Naruto for his actions back at Orochimaru's hideout.

Sasuke glared down at his fists, feeling frustrated that he was unable to summon his feelings of loathing from within, especially when he remembered the unworldly sensations brought by the dobe's touches, and the … He shook his head fiercely to clear himself of the taboo thoughts.

"Yo."

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh I'm merely visiting my favourite student. I heard that you kicked Naruto out of the house. I'm guessing that the fifth Hokage doesn't know a thing yet. So do you need me to keep watch instead? In case the burglars come." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled.

"No. I can take care of myself."

"Without chakra?"

Sasuke bristled, shooting a death glare at Kakashi.

"Oh well, there's always someone looking out for you anyway, and I'm too busy." Kakashi shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke questioned, his coal eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that Naruto really cares a lot for you. You've already let your team mates down once. Do you want to let them down a second time?" Kakashi said seriously.

"What would you know about our situation? I hope you've finished your speech." Sasuke growled.

"I really do feel like binding you with my chakra strings and hoisting you to Naruto so that you both can talk it out. But I guess you two aren't kids anymore." Kakashi said amicably.

Sasuke glared at him, remembering the last time he had bound him against a tree. His problems always seemed to be revolving around Naruto. He hated it.

"Oh well I better go now, I'm late for my mission. See you around!" Kakashi chirped as he leapt out of the open window.

Sasuke quickly exited his room, and left his house, locking the reminders shut with his keys after Kakashi's departure, unable to withstand the loneliness of being alone in his empty house. He stared down at the keys. Dangling to the silver keys was a keychain, a green frog keychain with a grumpy expression, with a grinning frog next to it.

Sasuke clenched his fist around the keys, stuffing them deep in his yukata. Naruto even had to add his own element to the house keys he was given. Sasuke didn't know why he was using Naruto's keys instead of his own. Maybe because it was nearer to him, and he was in a rush to leave the house, he didn't know, and didn't want to guess. He walked quickly down his corridors to the streets.

His feet led him to Ichiraku. He was about to step in, but hesitated. It was Naruto's favourite haunt. He could be in there… Sasuke snuck behind the wall and stole a peek. True enough; the dobe was there, with Sakura in his glaringly orange jumpsuit.

"Ojii-san, one more!" Naruto yelled in his cheerful voice. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Naruto, stop pretending. There's no one else around." Naruto's chopsticks stopped stirring at the ramen.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto finally answered mournfully to the bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, other people may not be able to tell that you're pretending, but I am your team mate for so long! So just drop the act!"

"Sakura-chan… there's nothing to for me to say. I love— you know, and that teme is just acting all prissy about it, and I did something I ought to be slaughtered for, yet he saved me from it… That teme loves me, right?" Naruto blurted, unwittingly letting out the word 'he', causing the ramen shopkeeper and his daughter to stare at him queerly.

He went on, "Argh, I don't know… he kept giving mixed signals… and after what I did… he will never even regard me as a friend anymore… Hell even I hate myself!" Naruto banged hard on the table.

"I don't know what you did… but from what I've heard… I think… yes… he does love you… but, more importantly, he didn't leave the village did he?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"No… I waited for him to fall asleep each day, and it's only been two weeks, luckily, and I haven't been assigned any missions yet, but I think it'd probably be soon… should I get Kakashi-sensei to help? But Kakashi-sensei's busy too, hell, everyone is busy actually. And he's sleeping later and later these nights…" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke flinched.

Sakura shook her head at the depressed Naruto. "Goodness, no wonder your dark eye rings are growing bigger. And don't you lie about not getting missions. You have missions daily at five, but it's just that they're one-day missions that Tsunade-sensei gave you to be able to check up on him! And supposedly, he should be more trustworthy, since he has limited chakra anyway, and it's been two months, so she should be giving you overnight missions in two weeks time, and you're worried. Look at your eyes! They're so tired!" Sakura reprimanded fiercely.

"Hmmph. I'm doing the Elders a service in staying within the village anyway, so they'd probably make her prolong my short missions. Don't worry about me… Sakura-chan, I feel that I owe him this much… for doing something so terrible to him I cannot forgive myself for… and for not keeping my final promise… that old hag simply won't give in! And after I roped in Kakashi-sensei and you too! Without his chakra, he can't even practise Mangekyou! But not that I want him to anyway… seeing what it did to Itachi… I don't want him to turn blind too…"

"He's already blind for not acknowledging what you did to him." Sakura pointed out in mild irritation.

"Sakura-chan… you don't know what a terrible sin I committed…"

Sasuke turned and walked away from the shop, guilt crowding in on him for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" A loud voice rang beside his ears, as a heavy figure launched on his back. He narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome person.

"Ino." He greeted curtly.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to catch you alone! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Ino purred sweetly, dragging him into the shop as he protested feebly.

"Ah! Naruto! High forehead! Look who's here!" Ino chanted as she pushed Sasuke to sit next to Naruto whilst she herself settled on the seat next to Sasuke. Sakura scowled at her.

"Ino-pig. You're always making things worse."

Ino beamed at her. "What, jealous are you Sakura? I heard you went out on a date with Fuzzy Brows though. Your taste in men has certainly dropped."

Sakura scowled further at Ino, though her eyes darted nervously between Naruto and Sasuke in the midst of her glaring contest with Ino. Sasuke stubbornly kept the back of his head towards Naruto as he asked Ino dully, "I'm not hungry, why did you bring me here?"

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun, don't be so bad. It's once in a blue moon we meet! It's my treat, come on." Ino cooed, linking her arm around Sasuke's.

Sasuke huffed impatiently, but remained seated, his dark pupils shifting towards Naruto in an askance glance. A sharp shot of electricity seemed to spark as their eyes met, once Sasuke realised that Naruto had been staring at him all along.

He pulled his arm away from Ino to clasp his left hand with his right in his usual resting position on the table, pressing his thumbnail against his lips as he hurriedly directed his gaze straight ahead at the boiling soup of ramen in the pot the shop-owner was cooking.

He quietly consumed his bowl of ramen, the right side of his torso next to Naruto tingling in the weirdest fashion the whole time he was eating. Once he finished, he whipped out his wallet and slapped some notes on the table.

"I'd pay for my own." He informed Ino, and left her disappointed at the table, exiting the shop in haste. For some reason, Naruto and Sakura had remained in the shop throughout, and he didn't understand why. He hastened his footsteps when he heard someone jogging up to him.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

He stopped and whirled around, preparing to whip out his icy glare and cool composure, which instantly died at the sight of the keys with the frogs keychain clasped tightly in Naruto's tanned hand.

"Your housekeys." Naruto said softly, placing the keys on Sasuke's outstretched palm. Their palms met, fingers tingling from the soft contact as their fingerless gloves brushed against each other, marble pale against bronzed tan. Sasuke accepted the keys mutely, and tried to retract his hand, but the bronze fingers curled around his alabaster ones. He stared down at the fingers, unable to meet the gaze of the owner. He could feel Naruto's azure orbs boring into his head.

"That's my keys isn't it?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke remained dumb.

"Sasuke!" he prodded.

"Yes, so what? I accidentally took it." Sasuke snarled, pulling at his hand, still staring down at the tanned, callused fingers that held his hand firmly.

"I don't believe you. Sasuke…" Naruto started to whine. Sasuke quickly looked around. People were starting to look at them weirdly. And the whisperings had once again begun. Was Naruto immune to all these? Sasuke glared at the crowd, and pulled Naruto with him. They leapt together towards the forest clearing, as Naruto had refused to let go of his hand.

"Are you crazy!? Everyone was staring at us!" Sasuke accused hotly, his eyes finally swinging up to meet Naruto's gaze, and he was startled by the sight, now that he was face-to-face with him, up close. His blue eyes resembled dull glass and the dark eye rings were almost comparable to Gaara's. Underneath the tanned bronze skin Naruto seemed pallid, almost gaunt, his haggardness unbefitting the healthy skin tone.

"Yes, I'm crazy… I'm going crazy… without you… without your forgiveness… I know I don't deserve it, I don't expect it, but please, at least, tell me you do feel something for me!" Naruto pleaded, his two palms now grasping Sasuke's one palm that still held the key.

"I… You ought to get more sleep. You shouldn't be spying on me." Sasuke changed the topic nervously, raking his free hand through his raven locks to soothe his nerves.

"You overheard me and Sakura-chan talking? I'm sorry… I missed your sleeping face… It's just so peaceful…" Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke released a grunt, though his face flushed a pale peach at Naruto's confession.

"You're crazy."

"Sasuke… please…" Naruto begged.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore. Why did you come after me?" Sasuke asked harshly, beating himself on the inside for his heartless blurting of words again. He never failed to break Naruto's heart.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted a chance to see you properly." Naruto said softly, his ocean blues downcast.

Sasuke sighed before he stepped closer to Naruto, his heart pounding. He leaned his body gingerly against Naruto's, his free palm pressing against Naruto's back. Naruto stiffened in shock, before he abruptly relaxed and softened himself into the hug, melting in Sasuke's unexpected embrace.

"I had wanted to cut off our bonds… I thought the most important thing in my life was revenge… and my lo-our bonds were stopping me… now I know it's not possible. I didn't want the pain of losing anyone dear to me anymore, that's why I built the walls around me… I… I don't know what else to say… I just know… that I still care… for you, no matter what happened in the past… and if you still feel sorry for that time, I have to tell you something, that I'm sorry too." Sasuke murmured into the fluffy blond spikes.

"For what?" Naruto's voice breathed against his jet black hair.

"For trying to kill you at the Valley of the End… and, and also thank you, for helping me kill… the man I hate most." Sasuke said in a hushed tone, closing his eyes as he inhaled Naruto's familiar scent. He could memorise the forest-like scent, the aroma of trees and forest dew.

Naruto pressed a soft chaste kiss at his raven black hair, muttering a thank you to Sasuke, that went only heard to Sasuke's ears, as time appeared to slow to a stop for this moment of their embrace of acknowledgements of their cares and concerns.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off shortly, his ears burning from his awkward confession. Naruto stumbled back a little, his face still aglow with happiness, lit up with a soft smile that Sasuke had never seen. Sasuke felt his already warm face growing hotter, and bowed his head low, making his bangs hide his face.

"You love me. You do, you really do!" Naruto shouted in zest, crashing back into Sasuke's strong frame, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered, even as the corners of his lips tweaked into a tiny smile.

"Sasuke-teme, I promise you, I will never ever hurt you again, for you love me! And we'll join forces for your complete revenge I swear! And we will be successful! Once everything is over, we'll live a peaceful life happily ever after!" Naruto gushed in excitement, staring into Sasuke's dark onyx orbs, almost getting lost in the eternal beauty of the velvet blackness.

"Stop it. I didn't say anything like that. And shinobi never lead peaceful lives. Don't be so melodramatic."

Naruto grinned foxily at Sasuke's sullen tone, understanding his awkwardness in revealing emotions. This day of confessions was almost more than Sasuke could bear. Naruto cupped his angular face together, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Sasuke stared back at the brilliant blue irises for a long moment after the chaste kiss, lost in the sincerity of the loving sea-gaze, before he grabbed Naruto's sunny blond spikes and melded their lips together in a forceful kiss, which Naruto returned just as eagerly.

He pulled at Naruto's short tresses, sculpting the skull beneath in his hands, digging his fingers deep at the base of Naruto's neck, while Naruto's hands slid down his back.

The two of them eventually parted for some air after what seemed like an eternity, faces flushed and lips a rosy pink, smiling at each other, wrapped in the evening glows of the sun that draped inky black shadows around the two silhouettes.

Ino gaped at the sight before her, partially hidden by the thorny bushes that scratched at her face, her chakra well masked.

"They're gay? Sasuke-kun, gay?" she gasped.

"I told you not to follow them." Sakura admonished, holding the woman back with her iron-strong grip, though her own lips were slightly parted in shock at her own team mates' passionate displays of affection for each other.

But she knew, and had always known that she could never be a part of them, though they were once all a team, she had somehow, always been watching their backs as they walked together in front of her, and now she was watching the two as they stood in their tightly bound embrace, with no room for her.

She knew, in terms of love, she could never compare with Naruto, he loved with endless energy and boundless limits. He was the only one who could give Sasuke happiness, eternal happiness, and though she was bitter, she knew that only with Naruto, Sasuke would blossom from his tight little bud. Sasuke needed this sunlight that only Naruto could offer, Sakura knew it. And Naruto, in turn, was never quite as true to himself and natural, perfectly natural as he was with Sasuke.

They in their weird rival challenges, existing as dichotomies, had never needed anyone more than each other, just as the light needed the dark, and only they two understood each other's loneliness as the others couldn't. Now that they were finally together, she was happy for them, truly she was, but she had never felt as lonely.

She knew, in time, she would move on, and maybe even accept Lee-san, but she wondered if she'd ever find a love quite as powerful, pure, tainted, destructive, that brought eruptions of kaleidoscope to their lives. Many people wait all through their lifetime never even to experience a love like this. They were blessed to discover it at such a tender age.

Sakura smiled wistfully at the two embracing silhouettes, before pulling Ino away from the bushes. She knew they could not hide their chakra signatures for long, and Sasuke would immediately push Naruto away if he knew anyone saw them in such a affectionate manner. Sakura didn't want to break their tender moment, which was rarer than the rarest diamond, only happening after so many fights and pains.

A fond smile lifted the corners of her lips when she thought of their rivalry that developed into something so deep. It was indeed a love unrivalled by all others. Konoha would be a volcanic village from now on, now that they're together. She couldn't imagine the couple fights they'd get into.

Chidori versus Rasengan. Chidori Nagashi versus Shuriken Rasengan.

Konoha would be starting to need a lot of savings for repairs. She'd better hurry back to warn Tsunade-sensei. She smirked whilst Ino stared at her incredulously.

"Aren't you sad, Sakura?"

"Why should I be?" Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Sasuke and Naruto… you know…" Ino stuttered, her face scarlet.

"I always knew they'd get together. In fact, I was the one who encouraged Naruto! So we'd better hasten our heels now, if not we'd ruin their happy moment. Naruto kept whining incessantly about Sasuke being such an insensitive bastard, so he must be deliriously happy now…" Sakura said almost to herself the last words.

Ino gaped at her. "You encouraged Naruto!? Do you have a fever or something? I thought you always liked Sasuke!"

"Yes, I like him. I like them both. They are my best team mates, and will always be. But Naruto loves him. And he loves Naruto. They'd be happy together." Sakura smiled at Ino.

"I can't believe you let him go without any fight. In the past, you ended our friendship for Sasuke! Your feelings were that strong!" Ino argued.

"No. I was just childish then. So… want to rebuild our friendship now? It's not too late I hope." Sakura laughed, her jade eyes twinkling.

"Well, we'll see. Another Sasuke might show up one day." Ino sniffed haughtily, though her sky blue eyes warmed. They giggled together, and leapt along the towering green trees back to their village.

"You know there were some people watching all along…" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear. Naruto smirked, still clutching to his back tightly.

"But they're gone now."

"Usuratonkachi. If you hadn't wound your chakra around me I would have killed you by now. How'd you learn turning your chakra into strings?" Sasuke tried pulling away from Naruto slightly to look into his face, though his body was still tightly bound to Naruto.

"Kankuro taught me, remember that guy with tribal tattoo on his face? He's Gaara's brother, and was so happy I saved Gaara previously, so he taught me this puppet chakra string jutsu or something. Turns out really useful!" Naruto yapped happily, oblivious to the darkening look on Sasuke's face.

"Gaara… he really likes you?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

"Well don't be jealous! I can't help my charms! Oof!" Naruto yelped in pain when Sasuke flung the both of them of the ground, knocking the air off Naruto momentarily when his back met the rocky, moss-covered ground.

"Wait wait Sasuke! I was gonna add that I only have eyes for you! So it doesn't matter does it? I turned him down in the end! He accepted my rejection like a real man!" Naruto babbled hurriedly, staring up at Sasuke in slight trepidation.

"Dobe. I still can't do anything to you in this state. And I think my hands hurt more than your back. They practically cushioned your fall." Sasuke scowled down at him. A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, stretching his whiskers.

"You're so right. And I can do something." Naruto said smugly, before leaning up to catch Sasuke's pale pink lips, which curled slightly before parting for him.

_

* * *

__P.S. I noticed some readers didn't seem to realise that this is the final chapter, so here I am giving it a proper ending to it with a song that Sasuke should dedicate to Naruto. XP_

**Evanescence-Forgive Me**

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

* * *


End file.
